Against the odds
by DevilsWriter
Summary: She couldn't wait to have him out of her life, the man that controlled her and made her life impossible to live. The man who took his place was no better.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

She felt like a priced animal: nothing important about her, just there, unnoticed by those around her who were willing to pay the price. It took all her strength to shut the conversation that was happening, out, but it didn't last and as soon she heard his velvet voice, her attention was turned to them.

"I'm not sure if you have noticed it, Mr. Dwyer, but we are living in the 21st century now, where arranged marriages doesn't happen. In addition, human trafficking is against the law! If you so badly wish for you daughter to marry, I suggest you contact a marriage agency to help you with that instead of forcing her upon willing buyers of the property!" Edward stated heatedly, rising from his chair to pace in front of Phil.

She could imagine Phil as he leaned calmly back in his chair, his hands folded in front of him, "You know Mr. Cullen, one of the first things my father taught me when I joined sis business, was how to think practically. It seems that young men like you can't practice the virtue of practicality. If you are willing to be reasonable, you will see that you will get the property you desire to a very reasonable price and in addition, you will get the wife you need to produce the children you wish for."

When Edward spoke again, he growled, "If you think Mr. Dwyer, that anyone will marry someone they do not know for a piece of property, you are mistaken." Bella wanted so badly to correct him; there was a line of men who were more than willing to take on a young wife as long as they got the land they so greatly desired, but Phil wouldn't be able to milk them for money as he was doing to Edward at the moment.

"It hurts me that you believe so Mr. Cullen, but if that is how you really feel then I see no reason continue our conversation. Good day, Mr. Cullen. I can inform you that I have a fine line of men who are willing to pay the exact amount you are, maybe even more, for the land you claim to want." Phil's voice was cool and smooth as the ice that was his heart. He had skilfully played every card he had to play against Edward Cullen and he was winning, even though Edward himself didn't know he was losing yet. He needed Edward Cullen to get rid of his stepdaughter. Without him, he couldn't marry his own young wife, and he wasn't going to marry her off to any man; it had to be one who could keep a tight leash on the woman, one who knew how to handle a disobedient wife, and Edward Cullen was the right man for that job.

"This is ridicules! Mr. Dwyer, we both know that I am offering much more than the land is worth!"

"Maybe, but to me, you seem uninterested. You may leave so I can take care of my business."

Bella thought she was about to faint; she knew very well who was next in line and every man after that. The next man was Alec Volturi, a short, fat and disgusting man who had on more than one occasion informed her that he wished to bend her over somewhere and plow her like a farmer plowing his field. She looked briefly away from the window she had been looking through so intensely for the past thirty minutes, and met the cold, hard stare of Edward Cullen. She clutched the silver blue curtain with her left hand and quickly looked away; he was her last choice to get away from Phil and his horrid friends.

"Doesn't she have a say in any of this? After all, it is her life we are talking about," Edward asked angrily and she didn't dare to look back him, not just yet.

"My stepdaughter have already made her choice and she will marry the man I choose. What remains is for you to make your choice, Mr. Cullen. Don't you worry though, she is a very determined young woman and she has made it very clear to me that this is what she wants," Phil spoke loudly, making sure to rub it in extra hard that she had next to nothing to say and if she did, it wouldn't count for nothing.

The silence that filled the room became too much for Bella and she dared a glance at them in the reflection of the window she was staring through. Edward Cullen was still glaring at her and she quickly averted her eyes again, focusing on the curtain she was still clutching so hard in her hand.

"Very well," he said, his velvet voice drilling its way into her mind as he spoke with authority, "But I would like to have a little time alone with Isabella. I'll let you know my decision once we have concluded out conversation." Bella swallowed thickly and her hands started to tremble as she clutched the curtains even tighter, her knuckles turning white.

Phil's low chuckle echoed through the room. He knew he had won; there was no doubt. Not only would he get a nice chunk of money by selling a piece of property that meant nothing to him, he also had the chance to get rid of his stepdaughter, a liability to his future wife. All around, it was a fabulously perfect deal.

"I see no other reason than to let the two of you have your little discussion. Come find me when you are done so we can go over the details for the contract before you leave; you can find me in the lounge." At the door, he cast one last look at the young woman he at last would be able to get rid of.

When the door was closed, Bella swallowed and turned slowly, alone with the man who she knew could be just a ruthless as her stepfather.

When she first met Philip Dwyer, he had been a rather pleasant man who had managed to woo Renee out of her darkness after the loss of her late husband, Charlie, who had been killed in a car accident. Like many men who found themselves in a relationship where the other half had a fourteen year old daughter, he had been a tad cold towards Bella, but for her, it had not mattered; he was not her father, only a love interest of her mother. Bella hadn't dared to think that their relationship would go any further so when Renee had announced after two years of dating that Phil had asked her to marry him and that she had said yes, Bella had felt as if her mother had betrayed her father.

However, the smiles and laughs from Renee filled the house again and Bella couldn't find herself telling her mother that she didn't like her new husband, but Phil and her had come to an agreement to be pleasant to each other when Renee was around. All of it had happened so quickly for Bella, who was still mourning her father.

A few years later when Bella left for college, she had kept her contact with her mother and they traveled together whenever a vacation allowed it. They bonded once again so when the news of Renee's pregnancy came at the beginning of her final semester, Bella had been over joyed. Her phone calls to her mother became more frequent and she couldn't hide how much she was looking forward to become a big sister.

When the news came on her graduation day, Bella had been devastated; Renee, who had been five months pregnant at the time, had decided to drive up to Bella's graduation to surprise her, a small present resting on the seat next to her containing a sonogram of her little sister.

Renee never made it to the graduation. Hit by a drunk driver in a Hummer, the driver's side of the car had been smashed and both Renee and the baby had been killed. After the funeral, Bella had moved in with Phil to sort through everything that Renee owned and as the time went, Phil pressured her into working for him, holding the money she would inherit form her mother over her head.

When it came to Edward Cullen, she had first met him two months prior at a fundraiser. Not fond of social gatherings like fundraiser, dinners and galas, Bella had walked around in her boring black dress that didn't fit her body at all, trying to make the time go faster so she could leave. It had surprised her greatly when a man, tall and handsome, at asked her for a dance and the look of determination had surprised her even more when she declined. He had chased her around most of the night an whenever she thought she had managed to get rid of him, he had popped out of nowhere, asking her for a dance. In the end, Bella had coldly turned him down and accepted the dance from another man less handsome than he.

She still had a tight grip on the curtain behind her as she avoided his stare, a nervous tremble going through her body.

"You haven't said a word the whole time I have been here and I can't help but wonder why. Why will you not talk to me, Isabella?"

Surprised by the softness of his voice, she blinked and tried to comprehend what he was asking her, "Excuse me?"

"I asked you why you won't talk to me. I find it rather rude that you didn't greet me when I arrived and I found it especially rude when you repeatedly turned down my offers for a dance only to agree to the ogre that came after me," his gentle tone was gone and replaced with a harsh and cold tone that chilled her. "However, what seemed simply cruel was how you ignored my phone calls, the messages I left you and the emails I sent you; you didn't answer one of them and now, you stand in front of me like a priced animal to be sold."

Phone calls? Bella didn't understand what he was talking about; she hadn't received anything from him and now he was claiming she had been ignoring him. "I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen, but there are no messages on my phone or on my computer from you and I have never received calls from you. If you had in fact contacted me, I would have answered."

His eyes flashed with something unfamiliar to Bella as he slowly walked closer to her, "That night at the fundraiser, among all the beautiful women, I saw you walking aimlessly around, alone. Your hair was up in an unflattering tight bun and your dress did nothing for your body, but there was something about you that drew me towards you. Then it turned out that you're just like any other woman running in these circles. I would have gladly taken you on a date and seen which way things would have taken, but you coldly turned me down." The night of the fundraiser, she had been surprised when he didn't take no for an answer and now, he told her that he had been contacting her.

As if turning on a light, Bella understood; Phil. His hater for her went far, she knew, but she had never thought that he would hack into her computer and phone, removing anything that could give her a life outside his rule.

"Is this all a game to you?" he asked, coming closer, "Is that the kind of woman you are, Isabella? You enjoy turning men down only to have the coming crawling back on their knees? Or do you get off knowing that you're being sold?" he sneered at her and before she knew what she was doing, her hand was raised and ready to slap him, but he was faster than her and quickly stopped her.

He looked down on her arm, how the fabric of her frumpy black suit crinkled underneath his touch, before looking into her eyes. Bella squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze and stared out of the window. He wouldn't have it though, and took hold of her chin, turning her head to look at him.

"Your face is rather pretty, just as I thought that night, but just like the dress you wore then, this suit is doing nothing for your body and I am sure that you are hiding something underneath these horrible clothes you choose to wear. Are you really so repulsing that you need to be sold to get a husband, and by your father?"

"Phillip is not my father, nor will he ever be," Bella corrected quickly, ignoring his comments about her appearance; she knew she was nothing special to look at. "My father died when I was fourteen, a heart attack, I would like for you to remember that."

She also wanted to correct him, tell him that she wasn't that kind of woman he had described, that she didn't know what kind of woman she was, but she held tongue. Her first and only sexual experience had been a horrid affair that had brought no pleasure to her at all.

"You still haven't answer my question," his tone was slightly gentler and brought Bella out of her daze.

"What question?" she asked, blinking, and his face turned back to anger.

"Do not play coy with me, Isabella, because I will not have it. Why will you not talk to me?"

Why wouldn't she talk with him, greet him and share pleasantries? She was afraid that if she did talk with him, he would daze her with his masculinity, his beauty, and she would spill ever bean about her life, how she had agreed on letting Phil sell her like a piece of meat; to have him out of her life, to get away from his rule. Instead, Bella told him what she knew Phil wanted her to say.

"Why speak at all? Clearly, you already have a picture of what kind of woman I am, so I don't see how anything I might say can change that. Besides, I'm only in this to get the money I inherit from my mother when she died." His face quickly transformed from anger to disgust and he let go of her arm, leaving Bella the chance to make some much-needed space between them. Ashamed of her own words, she rested a hand against the fireplace, wishing that the fire was burning so she could throw herself into the flames and disappear.

The calm and self-possessed faced she had built up through the last three years had started to crumble under his stare and Bella found it difficult to concentrate.

"So that's what this is about? Money?" he sneered into her ear and she could feel the heat from his body, "You want your mothers money and I bet Phillip will pay you a big chunk as soon as we are married. Am I correct?" He wasn't correct; as soon both Edward's and hers name was on the contract, he had no plans on giving her as much as a penny more than the inherit was because she would no longer be his responsibility.

"Yes," Bella said, her voice slightly unsteady.

"Well then, if this is all about the money, I would like to have a look at what I am buying." Bella turned to look at him, her walls crumbling. "Before you claim that you're not a priced animal to be sold off, I will have you know that by letting Philip do this, you _are_ a priced animal and like any buyer would have done when buying a cow, horse, sheep, any kind of animal, I would like to see what I'm putting my money into. Take off your clothes, Isabella, or I will walk out that door without a second glance behind me, I promise you that."

Shaking like a leaf in the wind, Bella took a deep breath and started to remove her clothes, letting her jacket and her pants fall to the floor. Standing in front of him in only her boyshorts, bra and black heels, she took a step away from her clothes, letting him see what she really looked like.

There was nothing special about her; her eyes was a dull brown color, like mud after a rainy day, her hair the same boring color of her eyes and her pale complexion made her look constantly sick. Without the magic of makeup, no one would ever look at her, not even once.

She kept her eyes closed as she let him look at her, so embarrassed that she couldn't look him. When she suddenly felt the warmth of her body against her, she gasped and opened her eyes; he was right in front of her.

Without warning, he pushed her backwards until she was leaning against the wall, her balance off and she grabbed hold of his upper arms to keep herself from falling.

"I knew you were hiding something underneath those clothes," he smirked at her as he looked down at her nearly naked body. "I would like one more thing from you before you get dressed, Isabella," his voice was barely as whisper as he leaned closer, his head lowered so his hot breath fanned over her face.

"Bella," she murmured, her eyes on his lips.

"Bella, I want you to kiss me," she glanced between his lips and eyes, unsure of what to do, apart from the obvious: press her lips to his.

She hesitated too long and he roughly pressed her up against the wall, his lips covering hers. At first, she just stood there, but as his hand ghosted up her arms, sending a tingling feeling through her body, she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

The only reason their kiss was broken was that Bella needed to catch her breath. She leaned her head against his chest and tried to calm down her heart and she felt Edward stiffen underneath her.

Panicked, she straighten up, "I know that wasn't anything special, but please, keep in mind that I don't have much experience in kissing." With a gentle hand, he brushed a few strand out of her face and Bella leaned in to kiss him again.

"Mr. Cullen, I don't have all day," Phil's voice echoed through the room and Bella gasped when her stepfather entered the room. Edward quickly spun around and covered Bella's body with his, hindering Phil from seeing how lush and curvy Bella's body really was underneath her clothes.

"I will be with you in a minute. Now, if you please, can I finish my discussion with Ms. Swan?" Phil only smirked at Bella and left the room.

Bella relaxed and breathed out as she rested her forehead between Edward's shoulder blades, but all too soon to her liking, he stepped away from.

"Get dressed," he called over his shoulder and left her alone in the cold room, half-naked.

Edward had left when she left Phil's office and Phil himself was waiting for her in the hall, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Well, now I know how you managed to persuade Mr. Cullen to sign the contract," Bella didn't dignify his lecherous comment with an answer but walked past him and up to her room. "You will be a horrible wife," he called after her and Bella couldn't help but answer him this time.

"What is it to you, Phil? In a few days my things will be packed and I will be out of your hair."

"Not a day too soon."

"I couldn't agree more with you."

After her brief conversation with Phil, later the same night and the next morning, Bella ran her laps, pushing herself so hard that she was shaking and unable to walk a straight line without supporting herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: it has been brought to my attention that my first chapter was more like a rip-off from **_**kjoyp's **_**story **_**The Marriage Contracts**_** and I just want to let everyone know that it wasn't my attention at all. I confess that my inspiration came from there, but also from many other similar stories. I have rewritten the parts that are similar and hope that the story will be just as good as I first intended. **

**I just want to let everyone know that I don't tolerate it when someone steals someone's story and post it as their own and I feel ashamed for have stolen **_**kjoyp**_**, intentional or not.**

**Please forgive me dear readers, members and guests on .**

_**DevilsWriter**_

Chapter Two

"This is a basic prenuptial agreement I think you will agree with, if not, you don't have much choice," Edward told her, pushing the manila folder towards her over the smooth surface of the mahogany table. They were sitting in one of the many meeting rooms at Cullen Inc., top floor. "I trust you to read it thoroughly and if you have any questions, let me know." He leaned back in his chair and watched her as she opened the folder and started to read.

Two days earlier, Bella had signed Phil's contract and all she had to do was to marry Edward and he would transfer the money that was rightfully hers to her account, and she would be free from the vile man that had been her stepfather since she was sixteen, the past nine years.

The first page of the prenuptial agreement was basic: whatever asset they had as they entered the marriage, they would leave with if it came to a divorce. Any asset entering the household during the marriage would be split 50/50 between them unless the reason for divorce was adultery. There was nothing out of the ordinary but as she continued reading, Bella felt her walls starting to crumble once again.

There in front of her, black on white, was her life. A point clearly stated that if they had children during the five years of their contract, Edward would get custody of them if a divorce occurred, but she would be allowed to visit her children after agreement with Edward. She almost expected there to be paragraphs stating that he would be controlling any needed medication, that he could send her away if she acted in a disgraceful manner in public, but there weren't. She could live with him feeling the need to control her life, every minute of her days, but to sign the custody of her children away, she simply couldn't.

"I can't sign this," she managed to say after a few minutes deep in thought.

"And why not?" Edward looked honestly bored as he leaned forward in his seat.

"If there had been paragraphs here about you controlling what I should wear, how I should act or when my menstrual cycle should be, I could have lived with that, but to give up any children I might carry forth…" Bella stopped abruptly, feeling a lump in her throat, "I can't sign away my children," Bella whispered, looking down at her hands.

"Then you will stay in the marriage for the sake of your children."

"What happens if you decided that you don't want to be married to me anymore and want a divorce? Will the custody be given to me?"

"If I decide after five years that you are not the right wife for me and I would like a divorce, the same paragraph applies; you will move out and leave your children behind. As the paragraph also states, you will be allowed to see them with permission from me."

"That is not fair!" Bella cried, slamming her hand down on the table; it hurt but she bit the inside of her cheek to keep from showing her pain. "Why should I lose my children because you don't find me derisible as a wife?"

"I will not let my children live in danger," he stated simply and Bella stared at him confused.

"How can my children be in danger when they are with me, their mother?"

"Your father," Bella glared at him, "Sorry, your stepfather told me a little about you after I had signed the contract. I wish he had done so before as I wouldn't have signed anything then, but it is too late. He informed me of your habits of spending lavishing sums of money on simply crap, how you at the age of eighteen struggled with a drug problem that almost led to you being kicked out of school and the fact that the thought of having children pains you."

"I love children!" Bella exclaimed in frustration, "And drug addiction? I've never touched drugs before and I'm not about to start."

"There's no need to lie to me Bella; I have your medical records and they claim otherwise. In addition, I have documental proof that you spent three months in Aspen at a rehab center."

"That wasn't a rehab center but relaxation center for those who struggles after loss of someone they love, traumatizing episodes like rape or mass murder."

"This isn't the best start of our marriage Bella, having you lying to my face before the wedding have even found place," Edward shook his head in disgust. "Is this how it will be, you lying to me even when I know the truth?" Bella shook her head, her eyes on her hands and after swallowing hard and a deep breath, Bella signed the prenuptial agreement, signing away her future children in the same time.

"That's settled," Edward closed the manila folder and placed it in front of himself, looking at Bella intently. "This is how things will happen now; you will have until Saturday to pack the things you want to bring, no furniture allowed, which will give you two days. I will pick you up at nine and together we will go the courthouse where we will be married, then we will go home and unpack your things before going over the rules. On Sunday you will meet my family for dinner at my parent's house, where we will tell them our love story, how we met several months ago, wanting to take things slow, but how we suddenly decided that we wanted to get married. My mother and my sisters will be devastated of course but to patch things up, we will let them plan a second wedding for us that will find place only a week later. Then we will go on our honeymoon like all newlyweds should before our lives as man and wife starts."

Bella only nodded and shook his hand before he left her alone. The tears she had wanted to shed almost fell but she held them back as she took the elevator down to her car.

Two days later, the clothes she wanted to keep had been placed in two suitcases with pictures from her childhood and pictures of her parents. Though Edward had told her that she wasn't allowed to bring any furniture back to his house, Bella had spent time in the attic, searching for the crib Renee had put together and painted when she had learned she expected again; at least someone should use it, Bella reasoned.

Her little sister would have been named Talia if she had been born and Bella could remember all the pictures and videos her mother had sent her when she painted the crib; she had used weeks painting the name in perfect calligraphy. Edward couldn't deny her this, he simply couldn't. The crib had been taken carefully apart and packed into a box.

"Ms. Swan," Bella wiped her tears and looked up at Mr. Billson, Phil's butler, "Mr. Cullen is here for you, waiting in the hall."

"Thank you Billson," Bella smiled as the elderly butler took her suitcases, leaving the box for her to carry. Before she joined Edward in the hall, Bella looked back at her room; it had been hers for so long but oddly enough, she didn't feel sad about leaving it, but rather free. With a small smile, she carried the box down the stairs.

"I told you, no furniture," Edward told her sternly when she entered the hall, almost stumbling on the carpet in her sneakers.

"It's coming with me; it would have been my sister's crib if she and my mother had lived," she explained putting the box down on the floor so her arms could rest a little.

As soon the box was on the floor, Edward held her by her arms against the wall "I will not let you manipulate me with some sad story; that crib is staying here."

Bella tried to get out his grip but her was so much stronger than she was and held her with ease, "It's not just a sad story to manipulate you; it's the truth. It would mean so much to me if I could bring it with me and have it for our children. And for your information, I wouldn't manipulate you."

Edward only grunted and against his will, he carried the box out to his car but it was worth it, if only to see the first smile he had seen on Bella's face since he for the first time laid eyes on her two months prior.

The courthouse was just like any other courthouse; a historical building that on the inside had been transformed into a labyrinth of pale blue walls lit in a clinical light. The halls were filled with young couples, girls in their white dresses and the boys in their suits, and Bella wished she had been better dressed than jeans and a flannel shirt. The night before, as she cleaned out her closet, she had found the flannel shirts she had hidden after Charlie had died. Amazingly, they had still smelled like him and as she cried herself to sleep, Bella had hugged Charlie's favorite shirt to her chest.

Bella realized as Edward led her by the hand through the labyrinth of blue walls that he had more power than she believed at first; he bypassed everyone and before she knew it, they were standing in front of a judge, a tall and lean man at his side. The sermon was short, no vows, but simply the question if they were willing to take each other as husband and wife, to love and cherish each other until death would separate them.

"You may kiss the bride," Bella quickly looked from the judge to Edward and blinked as he cupped her face gently with his hands. She stared at his lips as they came closer and when his lips brushed hers, she closed her eyes and let herself go in the kiss. Her arms came up around his shoulders as he deepened the kiss and Bella blushed as she whimpered when Edward pulled away.

"Bella, let me introduce you to my brother, Jasper," Edward gestured to the lean blond man who had witnessed their short wedding.

"It's nice to meet you Bella, welcome to the family," he flashed her a dazzling smile as he shook her hand.

"Thank you," Bella murmured, still a little flushed from the kiss Edward had given her.

In the car on their way home, his home, nervousness settled in Bella's stomach and she couldn't fight the anticipation or the dread that went through her mind; did he expect her to have sex with him as soon they came home, to consummate their marriage? Was she allowed to ask him? Bella opened her mouth but quickly closed it when she realized how stupid she would sound.

Bella stared down at her hands in her lap, happy that Phil was now out of her life but still a little scared. The thought of letting Edward down almost pained her; if she wasn't a good enough wife to him, she might lose any children brought into the world by her. She had never thought of herself as a woman who wanted to get married, and have children; the thought had never occurred to her, still she now found herself as a married woman to a man her stepfather had chosen for her.

"We're here," Edward's voice pulled her out of her thoughts and Bella looked out the window, up at the house they were parked in front. It was beautiful, clad in silvery grey wood with white rimmed windows, a green plant slowly climbing its way up at the corner of the house, framing a beautiful porch with a white bench on it. It was Bella's dream house.

She climbed out of the car, speechless and took in the beauty, "You live here?" she knew the question was stupid; of course he lived here.

Edward walked up behind her with her suitcases in his hands, "This is where we will live, yes," he didn't look at the house as Bella did, but he was rather looking at her.

The front door of the house and a tall, broad shouldered man with shaved head and dressed in black came out. Wordlessly, he took the suitcases from Edward and carried them inside.

As Edward led her up on the porch, Bella whispered to him "He works for you?" a sly smile and stretched across Edward's angular face.

"His name is Paul and he is one of the men that will at all time watch you whenever you leave the house, make sure that you don't make a fool of yourself in public." Bella felt almost like a scolded child as she entered the house with Edward. It was equally beautiful on the inside as the outside, not that it surprised her, but Bella didn't have time to take it all in as Edward led her up the stairs.

When they entered the bedroom, Bella couldn't help but just stare; the walls were a creamy white color, the floor dark stained hardwood floor and the frame of the bed blended with the floor. It was a King size bed with a dark blue padded headboard that went into the wall. The nightstands stretched form the bed to the opposite wall on each side, two beautiful silver lamps with blue lampshades on each side, and the shelves of the nightstand reaching the floor, filled with books. The bed was dressed in white with a dark blue double padded bedspread covering the end, pillows in different shades of silvery blue arranged neatly on the bed. It didn't look like a bed someone would have at home; it was simply too perfect, but rather a hotel bed and Bella had to fight the urge to throw herself into the pillows.

Edward shook his head as he took in Bella's slightly goofy smile as she stared at the bed, "The closet is this way," he led her to a pair of double doors and almost expected Bella too squeal in delight; what woman didn't want a walk-in-closet with double doors?

Bella just looked at it. It was a beautiful, the shelves and drawers all in dark stained wood, the floor covered in a lush creamy white carpet that felt like walking on clouds, a dark blue padded bench in the middle and an advanced lighting system that displayed the clothes. The left side of the room was neatly organized with t-shirts, shirts, sweater, jackets and pants, every section in a color coordinated system. The right side was empty and Bella presumed that it was her side now that she had moved in.

"I expect your side of the closet to be just as neatly organized as mine," Edward said from behind her and Bella turned to look at him, "If I find your side cluttered compared to mine, I will not hesitate organizing it myself, but I figured I should give you chance first.," he gestured to her suitcases on the bench.

She almost dreaded opening them up: she had barely taken her time to fold some of her pants and shirts, the rest had simply been dumped into the suitcase carelessly. "Sorry," she mumbled before she opened the first one, a pair of dark jeans falling out. It was hard to concentrate with Edward watching her every move, but Bella quickly ignored him as she sorted through her clothes, making different piles before folding all the clothes. She only had three pair of jeans, all of them dark blue, so it was an easy job to sort them. Neither did she have many shirts as she had worn her chemises underneath her bulky suits.

The other suitcase contained her underwear and several photographs of herself and her parents. Edward quirked an eyebrow as he saw them, "I didn't want to leave them behind for Phillip to throw away. I'll just keep them in the suitcase," Bella explained as she dumped her underwear on the floor and started to fold her boyshorts and chemises. If there was one thing Bella had indulged herself in through the years, it was her underwear. She enjoyed simple white cotton shorts to sleep in, but make herself feel somewhat like a woman underneath her bulky suits, she had worn the finest of the finest underwear; silk and lace was important and she had an impressive collection of Victoria Secret underwear.

Before closing her suitcase, Bella's eyes landed on a picture from the last Christmas she had had with Charlie. The three of them been sitting in front of the fire in her parent's bedroom Christmas morning when Renee had decided that she wanted to take a picture of them all together. Instead of turning on the auto flash, she had held the camera at arm's length. The picture had come out crooked but they were all in it, smiling and laughing.

Bella took the picture out of the suitcase and placed it in the drawer where she had put Charlie's shirts.

As she entered the bedroom again, Bella's eyes landed on the bed. "Edward," she murmured softly, "Later, tonight, will we…" she couldn't finish the sentence.

Edward chuckled and guided her out of the bedroom and down to the living room, "No, not tonight; I thought it would be better for you if we waited until you are settled and after the wedding next weekend. Unless you would rather just get it over and done with," he smirked at her and Bella quickly sat down in the couch, bringing her legs up with her so she could hug her knees.

"I would rather wait, if you don't mind," Bella murmured, looking anywhere but him as he sat down in a chair opposite of her.

Edward leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs as he studied her, "Okay, if that's what you want, we ca wait until the honeymoon," he agreed. "But I would like to go over the rules."

Bella looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, "I need rules to live under your roof?"

"I need the rules to keep you under control; Phillip gave me more than enough information about your previous life to know that control is needed. For example, your extensive use of money will not be tolerated; I will work out a monthly payment for you and if you use it up before the end of the month, it will suck for you. Of course, you will be able to use some of the money that you have from your mother, but to make sure that you don't spend it all, I will have control over them."

"Starting from tomorrow, you will have a diet to follow and start a daily training routine with a personal trainer; I will not give you the chance to let yourself fall just to spite me. Not only will it benefit me that you are fit, but it will always benefit you-"

Bella held up her hands, a little insulted, "I have to stop you and let you know that every morning for the past five years, I've been running about eight miles, sometimes even twice a day. I'm not planning on stopping, so you don't have to worry about me "letting myself go" just to spite you; I enjoy being in a good shape."

Impressed, Edward nodded, but couldn't help pushing her buttons a little more; it gave him pleasure to see her squirm underneath his gaze. "It's good to know that you are in good shape, but nonetheless, I would like for you to have your personal trainer, just for good measure. Now, to a more important subject; sexual availability. You will at all time to available for me and I will not tolerate excuses like headaches; an orgasm releases endorphins, which are natural painkillers." Bella could remember reading that somewhere and she had more than once taken the rumors to the test; they were true, from what she had experience. Besides, an orgasm was the perfect sleeping pill as well; one orgasm and she slept like a baby.

Edward cleared his throat to gain Bella's attention again, "To a more pressing matter, tomorrow you will meet my family for the first time. You have already met Jasper but only because we needed a witness to be married, no matter how many strings I tried to pull. Jasper knows about out little arrangement and he had promised that he will not tell anyone, not even his wife, Alice, and they do tell each other everything. To make sure that my family doesn't get suspicious, we are going to tell them that we met each other about six months ago in New York. I know Phillip was there for a business meeting and I know that you were there with him. We met, had a few drinks together and that was that, or so we believed. Neither one of us could forget the other one, so we met up for dinner. One dinner led to another one and soon we found ourselves head over heels for each other. After a lot of persuasion from my side, I manage to talk you into moving in with me and dazed by love, we got married this weekend. My mother and sister-in-laws will be furious that I didn't give them a chance to plan a wedding, therefor we will let them plan one for next Saturday because we have already booked out honeymoon and will be leaving on Sunday. Do you think you can remember that?"

Bella tried to process everything he had just told her and managed to narrow the information down to only the most important, "We met in New York six months ago, love at first sight, the distance was intolerable and after a little persuasion, I moved in with you, and in a love filled daze, we got married."

Edward nodded approvingly before rising from his chair, "I think it's time for some lunch and then I have some papers to go over. You are free to do as you wish, but I will not have you leaving the property; Paul will be keeping an eye on you. Oh, and one more thing; I can be patience if I want to, but I suggest you refrain from testing the limits because if I am tested, it will all come back to you." Bella nodded and trashed her plans on testing him right away; it wouldn't be worth it if it pleased him.

Much to Bella's surprise, Edward made a decent lunch that tasted very good. It was just a simple omelet but there was something about it that made it so much better than any omelet she had ever made in her life. She made sure to complement him and smiled as she said that it was the best omelet she had tasted, but she just scowled at her. When he was finished, he disappeared somewhere in the house and Bella cleaned up after them, getting to know the kitchen.

It was her dream kitchen, white cabinets with glass doors and an impressive black marble counter. The oven was stainless steel and so was the fridge and the dishwasher. The sink was big and in white porcelain, a stark contrast to the black marble. Like the bedroom, the floor was stained hardwood floor but a much lighter shade, almost like honey.

After admiring the kitchen, memorizing where some of the things where, Bella decided that it was time for her daily run: she hadn't had time before Edward had arrived at her house, Phil's house. It would take time, she thought, to forget that Phil was actually no longer a part of her life.

She rushed up to the bedroom and quickly changed into a pair of running shorts, so skin tight that they were her second skin, a tank top and her running shoes.

Outside, she took in the view. The house was surrounded by a beautiful garden and so was every house down the road. Beyond the garden was the woods and Bella figured that running on the soft ground would be better for her knees than the hard asphalt of the street. In addition, it was ten times funnier to run in the woods than to see them same thing repeatedly as she ran down the street.

After stretching, Bella took off and ran around the outskirt of the garden and into the woods. The rain that had fallen the night before hadn't dried up yet, the air humid underneath the shelter of trees and leaves, but still more refreshing than the air outside of the woods. Several times, she found herself stumbling on rocks and roots as she ran, but to her amazement, she never fell over and Bella had great fun just following the track until she couldn't run much longer. She had never much sense of direction before and as she looked around, breathing heavily as she leaned forward on her knees, Bella almost regretted picking the woods for the place to run. The trail she had followed was starting to fade in front of her and after catching her breath, Bella started on her way back, running at a lower speed than before.

It amazed her how far she had gone as she ran back, the way almost seeming to taking forever, but before she could panic, thinking she had gone the wrong way back, Bella could see the house, the afternoon light bathing it in a yellow glow that made the silvery panel of the house almost sparkle.

As she came into the garden, Bella could see Edward and Paul standing on the back porch, the other looking grimmer than the other. Edward had his arms crossed over his chest, his right foot tapping rapidly on the floor. Paul had the similar stance but as she came closer, he silently retired.

Breathing heavily, Bella sat down on the steps and started to remove her shoes, her feet sore, as she waited for Edward to lecture her like a child. She couldn't quite see what she had done wrong as she only had gone for a run; it should have pleased him to see that she took care of her body.

She didn't hear him move but suddenly she could see him pants as he stood on the same step she was sitting on. "How far did you run?" he asked calmly.

"Until the trail started fade. I think I could have gone further if I knew the woods."

"If you take off like that without informing either Paul or me, I will be forced to lock you inside and taking away privileges, like spending time with friends or even having contact with them," Bella wanted to laugh; with Phil as a stepfather, she didn't have time or the chance to make friends. The few she had had before her mother had died, he manage to scare away.

"I didn't think it would do much harm to go for a run," Bella told him honestly, as she got to her feet, her shoes in her hands, "It won't happen again."

Edward took her in, her tank top clinging to her sweaty body, her nipples evidently hard underneath the layers of fabric, proudly making themselves known to him. Unwillingly, he met her eyes, her nipples so hard, "Make sure it doesn't or you will force me to punish you for disobeying me." He took pleasure in seeing her gulp as he calmly spoke the words.

"I think I'm going to take a shower, or a bath, not sure yet," she rambled and hurried inside.

Up in the bedroom, Bella undressed in the closet, throwing her clothes in the hamper on her side and placing her shoes back in their place. She had been very aware of her hard nipples as she stood in front of Edward; they always got hard as she ran, she couldn't explain why. However, this time, they had harden not only because of her run, but also because of how Edward had threatened to punish her.

In the bathtub, Bella leaned back and let the water consume her body, the lavender soap she had found filling the room with the most relaxing scent. As she laid there, Bella couldn't help but think about Edward and how he would be when they had sex: would he be gentle, unselfish, or would his pleasure be more important than hers would be? Did he like it rough? Would he spank her?

The thoughts alone made Bella wet and her hand traveled down to the juncture between her legs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"I'm nervous," Bella confessed as they walked down the street to the house of Edward's parents for the Sunday dinner. In her hands, Bella carried a blueberry pay she had used half the morning to bake, wanting it to be perfect. Edward carried a six-pack of beer.

Edward mumbled something to himself and Bella looked up at his profile, the sun shining in his hair. She had to admit that he looked very handsome in faded jeans, sneakers and a black t-shirt; he looked so much older than his thirty-three years. Thirty-three… Bella still couldn't quite believe that she was married to a man that was eight years older than she was, but then again, they hadn't exactly gone by it in the normal way.

Bella was wearing a similar outfit like Edward and she had smiled when she had noticed that they matched. She had chosen that morning to wear her dark jeans, a white formfitting t-shirt and a pair of sandals, though the summer was slowly fading on them, the August air turning colder at night.

"There's a rule I forgot about last night," Edward informed her as they crossed the street, "To convince everyone that we are indeed in love, you will have to be attentive, to touch me now and then, a touch on the arm, taking my hand or placing your hand on my thigh. And kissing," abruptly, he drew Bella to him and kissed her long and hard, making Bella loose her breath.

"I can do that," she breathed, staring up at him, glad that she had dropped the pie. Edward chuckled as he took her hand and led her up to the driveway in front of a similar house as Edward's.

"If you act nervous, they will know something are up, so leave the fidgeting at the door will you?" Edward almost growled, a sudden change in his mood, as Bella fidgeted with the hem of her t-shirt.

Without knocking, Edward entered the house and walked straight to the back, making it hard for Bella to take in the beauty of the house as he held her by the hand. Out back, Bella noticed three children running around in the grass, hiding behind pots of flowers and sun lounges as a man almost twice the side of Edward chased them.

"Eddie!" one of the children, a small girl with hair of an angel, squealed when she saw Edward and came running as fast as her little legs could carry her. She threw herself around his legs and laughed when Edward tried to walk with her arms clamped around his calves.

Edward placed the beer on a table and picked up the girl, giving her a wet kiss on the cheek, "And how is our little princess today?" he asked when she giggled and rubbed her cheek.

"Daddy chase us!" she squealed just as the big man came up to them.

Up close, it was almost intimidating, but he grinned widely as he took in Bella and Edward. "Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend, little brother?" he asked, taking the girl from Edward's arms.

"This," Edward said, placing a hand at Bella's hip, hugging her close to him, "is Bella, my wife," he said proudly and he smiled when there were several gasps.

A beautiful woman with dark caramel colored hair came rushing over to them, a stern look on her face. "Edward, can you get married without telling your own family?"

"Love at first sight, mom," he smiled, his fingers ghosting slightly against the bare skin at Bella's hip, making her giggle. The woman's eyes snapped to her and softened.

Without warning, she brought Bella into a hug, "And who exactly is my new daughter-in-law?"

"Bella Swan," Bella smiled when she was released and Edward cleared his throat next to her. "Oh, Bella Cullen," she quickly added, earning several laughs from those around her.

Everyone that was there gathered around them to see Bella and everyone hugged her instead of shaking her hand. Bella didn't mind though as the hugs made her feel welcomed into the family.

She met Edward's oldest brother, Emmett, the man who had chased the children around on the lawn. His hug was almost crushing and Edward had to pull her away from him. Next was Emmett's wife, Rose, the mother of the little girl with angel hair and two rowdy boys, who would rather play than meet Bella.

Jasper she had already met the day before and he welcomed her warmly back. The family had chided him when he slipped that he had witnessed the wedding ceremony, but it had all been forgotten quickly. Jasper's wife, Alice, tried to hug Bella, but her belly was in the way and she informed Bella that she was more or less ready to pop any minute, almost fully thirty-eight weeks pregnant.

The woman who had demanded to know how Edward could get married without telling his family was his mother, Esme and she reminded Bella very much of Renee, but Bella forced herself not to think of her late mother. At last, there was Carlisle, who didn't hug her because his apron were stained with marinara sauce.

Bella sat down with Rose as Alice went to the bathroom, muttering something about a bladder at the size of pea, while Carlisle barbequed and the Emmett, Edward and Jasper played football with the two boys.

"Aren't you afraid that they will get hurt?" Bella asked when she heard the sound of the ball hitting Jaspers bare back, the sound of leather and skin against each other painful enough.

"Not really," Rose laughed as one of the boys kicked Edward in the leg and ran away with the ball, scoring. "They are Emmett's sons and they've learned quickly from their father every dirty trick in the book. Of course, Emmett is very careful not to kick the ball full force if they are too close."

"How old are they?"

"Turned six only four days ago," Rose smiled but quickly jumped to her feet, "Damien, you do not bite your uncle!" she yelled and ran over to where one of the boys were gnawing on Jaspers leg.

"Sus me," a light voice came from Bella's side and she looked down to see the little blond haired girl.

"Hi," Bella smiled, sitting up straighter in her chair. Without warning, the little girl crawled into Bella's lap and settled herself so she was facing her.

"Eddie is mine," she said sternly.

Bella blinked, "He is, is he?" she asked, glancing over at Edward, who was spinning one of the twins around.

"Yes, he is, Eddie mine."

Bella thought about how she could get on good terms with this girl and smiled sweetly, "How about we share him? I can take care of him when you are with mommy and daddy at home and he will be yours whenever we are gathered?" she thought about it for a minute, tapping her index finger on her chin.

"Okay," she smiled brightly, hugging Bella.

"So can I know the name of the young woman I will share my husband with?" Bella smiled as the girl released her.

"Anna," she smiled as she turned around in Bella's lap and settled against her left arm, resting her against Bella.

"You seem to have made a new friend already," someone whispered from behind Bella and she looked to see Alice waddling over to a chair, sitting down with a sigh.

"I can't wait until this baby is out," she huffed, rubbing her belly, "Then I'll have my bladder back."

Alice spoke freely about her expecting baby, informing Bella this it was yet a boy to the Cullen family, who would be named Shawn. His room had been ready for months and Jasper had bought almost every stuffed animal he could find. Alice confessed that she had taken a few naps on top of all the stuffed animals that until a few days ago had been piled in a corner. Bella promised though, not to tell Jasper, though the look Jasper sent them told her that he was well aware of what his wife had done.

"Dinner is served," Carlisle called from the other side of the porch and Bella watched Jasper rush over to Alice to help her up from the chair. Carefully, Bella shifted a little on Anna's sleeping form so she could rise from the chair, but she didn't wake up, only wrapped her arms around Bella's neck, snuggling.

"I can take," Rose smiled but when she tried to lift Anna off Bella, the girl wouldn't have and kicked away Rose's hands.

"Don't worry," Bella said as they walked over to the table and the others, "I don't mind."

As she sat down at the table next to Edward, Bella realized that she needed both her hands to eat and she turned to Edward, "Can you cut the meat for me?" she asked as he placed a piece or marinated beef on her plate. He looked at her, then at Anna and nodded with a smile.

The talk around the table was loose and loud, but much to Bella's surprise, Anna slept through it, even when the twins, Damien and Alex, threw a tantrum.

All too soon, the dinner was over, the desert had been devoured by Emmett and the twins, and the rain that had been absent for the day, made its present known when a few drops fell on the table. Rose and Bella helped Esme clean the table as Jasper took a tired Alice home and Carlisle, Edward and Emmett entertained the twins and Anna.

"It was really nice to meet you, Bella," Esme smiled as she brought Bella in for a hug, "And Edward told me that you want a new ceremony next weekend with the family before you leave for the honeymoon."

"Yes, everything happened so fast and we agreed that it wouldn't be fair to keep you out of everything," Bella smiled the best she could, feeling uncomfortable lying.

"Rose and I will come over tomorrow so we can get this started; there's a lot to do in only a few days."

Paul picked them up in one of Edward's cars as the rain had started to pour down. The masses that came made it impossible for Bella to keep her white t-shirt dry and when they were in the car, she saw that it was almost soaked, giving Edward the perfect vie of her light peach colored bra.

The run from the car to the house was even less successful and her t-shirt was thoroughly soaked when they Edward unlocked the door for her.

Bella rushed up to the bathroom and found a towel for her hair before it would start to drip all over the place. She was standing in the doorway to the bathroom, squeezing out the water when Edward came in, his eyes landing on her breasts the very moment he saw her. The lust she saw in his eyes were nothing she had ever seen before and Bella stilled her movements as he came over to her.

Her breathing had quickened and she dropped the towel to the floor when his hand came out and grabbed a fistful of the t-shirt, tugging so she stumbled forward and into him. His lips came crashing down on hers, his movements hungry as he pulled her with him to the bed.

He pulled away, breathing heavily, "Get on the bed," he commanded and Bella quickly sat down, bringing her legs up with her. Suddenly, he had her body covered with his, their lips upon each other again.

A sound of ripping fabric echoed in Bella's ears as she felt the warmth from Edward body against the cooled skin of her stomach. The remains of the t-shirt hung off her arms as his hands went down to her pants and quickly unzipped them. Bella whimpered when he pulled away and sat up on his hunches, peeling her wet jeans off her legs. She knew she must have looked crazed as she watched him with hungry eyes, but she didn't care.

The jeans landed on the floor with a wet thud, her light peach colored silk panties following them. She blushed slightly when his eyes raked over her body and her nakedness and she bit her lip when his hands went to the fly of his own jeans.

He got of the bed and as the jeans were lowered, Bella licked her lips in anticipation. Bella imagined a 'pop' when his dick sprung free from the confinement of his jeans and she watched Edward's muscles move as he removed the t-shirt as well.

In all his naked glory, he came back in bed and covered her body with his, pulling the cups of her bra dawn to release her breasts, only to capture her nipple with his mouth. He grinded against her, his hard dick brushing against her clit and Bella moaned loudly.

As lightning from clear sky, Bella realized what they were about to do and she started to push against Edward's shoulder. "We have to stop," she breathed when he switched to her right nipple. "Edward, stop," her voice carried more force and she managed to push him away from her.

She laid back against the pillows, breathing hard as her legs were spread invitingly. "Honeymoon, you promised," she breathed and she hated herself a little for remembering, especially since she felt so good.

Edward's eyes were still full of lust as he looked at her, his mouth set in a grim line. "Touch yourself," he commanded and Bella blinked. When she didn't move, he repeated himself, "Touch yourself."

As if her mind was controlled by someone else, Bella pinched her left nipple as she reached down between her legs with her right hand. She closed her eyes for a brief moment when her fingers touched her sensitive clit. A moan lingered in the air and Bella's eyes snapped open when she realized it didn't come from her.

Right in front of her was the most erotic sight she had ever seen. Edward was on his haunches, his legs slightly spread to give the perfect view of his anatomy, his right hand wrapped tightly around his dick as he moved his hand slowly up and down. Bella started to move her fingers over her clit in the same pace as Edward used, unable to look away from him.

As he hand started to move fast, his left hand came to rest on his thigh and his head fell back when he brushed a finger over the purple, glistening head. Bella forgot all about her left nipple and her left hand joined the right one to bring her to climax. First, she pushed one finger inside, moaning, and she saw Edward's head snap forward, his eyes trained on her. Feeling bold, Bella pushed two more fingers inside her and rubbed her clit faster as Edward's hand started to move faster.

She could his whole body tense, his rhythm never faltering as he moved his hands in hard strokes over his dick. He cursed and a long strand of clear white semen shot out, covering her thighs, bringing Bella to a climax. She shouted out his name as her back arched off the bed, her fingers pumping and rubbing harder and faster.

White lights flashed before her eyes and she fell spent against the mattress again, her breathing heavy and uneven. She knew she had to get off the bed to clean herself up but Edward beat her to it and while she waited for him to finish up, she fell asleep with Edward's cum and her own juices coating her thighs.

When Bella woke up the next morning, the skin on her thighs felt stretched. Opening her eyes, she stared at the ceiling of Edward's bedroom, "_Our bedroom_," she quickly corrected in her head. There was no sun coming through the window and she could hear the rain come down outside. Sitting up, she remembered how the night had ended. To her own surprise, she felt nothing. She had had the best kiss and the best orgasm in her life, so far, she had pleasured herself in front of the man she had been forced to marry while he did the same. He had come all over her thighs, triggering her own climax and she had called out his name, yet she didn't feel embarrassed or ashamed; she felt sated.

Of course, she felt a little disgusted for not showering before everything dried up the night before. The shower she took was long and she didn't come out before she was sure that she had gotten everything.

Paul was sitting in the kitchen, eating pancakes and reading the paper when Bella walked in, dressed in her sweats and a t-shirt, her hair piled high upon her head in a messy bun that left tendrils of hair falling around her face.

"Look who's up," Paul said without looking up from his paper.

Bella sat down on the chair opposite of him and reached for a pancake, "What time is it?" she asked as she ripped a small piece off and put it in her mouth.

"It's almost ten," he looked over his paper and quickly snapped the pancake out of Bella's hands, "And your breakfast is in the fridge, top shelves, complements of your husband."

Bella huffed and went to the fridge, bringing the plate on the top shelf out, "Fruit and oatmeal?" Bella asked as she sat down again and pealed the plastic of the plate.

"Yep, that's your breakfast. Edward told me to make sure that you ate it all before Esme and Rose comes over," Paul turned back to his paper.

Bella had already forgotten that her mother- and sister-in-law were coming over to help her plan the wedding. "I forgot. When are they coming over?" she asked as she took a spoon of oatmeal, cinnamon, sugar and apple inviting her taste buds up to dance; how could oatmeal be so good?

"They should be here in five, maybe ten minutes," Paul shrugged casually.

Bella jumped panicked to her feet, "What!" she gasped and looked down at her clothing.

Paul chuckled and folded the paper, "Don't worry, they already love you so they don't care if you're wearing a plastic bag for a dress."

"How do you know they love me?" Bella asked, calmed down, as she sat back down on the chair.

"What's not to love?" he gestured to her with his hands. "You are beautiful, smart and kind, have your ways around with kids and you're married to Edward. The fact alone that you can give her more grandchildren is enough to make Esme love you."

Bella smiled shyly and couldn't figure out how she had found Paul intimidating when she first saw him.

"I forgot to ask, but how was your work out with James?"

James, the worst man walking the earth, right after Phil and all the Volturi brothers, in Bella's opinion. James was her personal trainer and the day before had been her first meeting with him. Edward hadn't warned her that James would be at the house eight am on a lovely Sunday morning so her first impression was rather tainted after she had been thrown over some muscular shoulders and carried out in the garden.

Edward had watched the whole ordeal with a smile but it had quickly turned into a scowl when Bella, against her better judgment, had given him the finger.

Running eight miles was nothing new to Bella but having James fastening weights around her ankles, about five pounds on each leg, and have her run her eight miles in the woods. Bella had stumbled through the woods but she wasn't going to give either Edward or James the pleasure of giving up, so she ran the eight miles with ten pounds as extra weight. When she had reached the house again, she could barely breathe, and had fallen to her knees, but James had clapped her on the back and told her that he hadn't expected that and that he was positively surprised.

What he had followed up with had almost made Bella wrap her hands around his neck, only thing holding her back the fact that she was exhausted; he wanted her to run with ten pounds as extra weight on her body every day until she managed to cut down fifteen minutes of her time.

Bella figured she could live with that, as long as he didn't put any additional weight on her yet.

"I hate James," Bella clarified as she scraped the bowl clean of oatmeal.

Paul chuckled but stopped abruptly and go to his feet. His sudden change made Bella nervous and she followed him as he went to the front door. Somehow, Bella almost expected him to hiss at her to hide but when he opened the door just as the doorbell rang, Bella understood that he had heard Esme and Rose. How, she didn't understand.

Esme rushed inside, her arms filled with what seemed to be magazines and binders, "Bella, we have so much to talk about," she sang, breezing past her and into the living room.

Wide eyed, Bella turned to Rose, who only laughed. "Don't worry, if Alice had been able to join us, it would have been ten times worse and we would have been here maybe three hours ago," she said, hugging Bella briefly.

"Okay, if Esme gets out of control, please tell me you know away to control her," Bella begged Paul but he only smiled.

"Bella, your wedding will not plan itself you know!" Esme called and Bella joined them.

She glanced at the once neat coffee table, now cluttered with magazines in all shapes and colors. "What is all this?"

"Well, Alice felt a little left out yesterday when we said we were going to help you plan the wedding and apparently she threw a tantrum when Jasper got her home. Jasper called me for help and I told him that she could write down some ideas for us to show you," Esme explained, patting the binder that was about to explode.

"Some ideas?"

"Well, one thing you need to know about Alice is that she doesn't do anything halfway and she wants everything done her way; she's very persistent."

Rose laughed and took the binder, "Persistent is saying it nicely, but she is very organized and seem to have an eye for about anything. Last night when she couldn't sleep, she made this," Rose opened the binder and holding it up for Bella to see. "This is full of themes, like colors and color coordination, and for every theme, she suggest locations, just to get the wheels spinning."

"So, what's your dream wedding like?" Esme asked, her eyes shining in anticipation.

"I never saw myself getting married," Bella told them honestly, "But when I was little, I remember my dad and me playing on the beach during a vacation and we pretended to get married. He was walking around on his knees so he would be the same height as me and danced with me."

"What about the summerhouse?" Rose asked, the question directed to Esme.

"You have a summerhouse?" Bella asked as Esme wordlessly got to her feet and left them.

"Yes, it's this beautiful secluded house far away from anyone. There's a gate ten-fifteen miles from the house that only the Cullen's have a key too and, oh, there's this lake behind the house where Carlisle have made this wonderful beach with imported sand. The place would be perfect for a wedding."

"I knew he had it somewhere," Bella turned around in her seat to see Esme coming from the halls where Bella had yet to explore, a frame in her hands. "This is our summerhouse and I agree with Rose; you just must have the wedding there."

Bella took the frame from Esme and looked down at the picture; the place seemed perfect but it just might because he who had taken the picture had managed to capture the sunset as the sun disappeared behind the trees on the other side of the lake, bathing the house and the beach in a golden glow.

"It's perfect," Bella agreed, placing the picture down on the table.

"Okay, location is settled," Rose mumbled to herself, scribbling something down on a pad. "What kind of colors do you want? Blue, like the sky, champagne or lilac, or maybe golden yellows like the sunset."

"Oh, the sunset up there now in late August is just gorgeous."

"I like green," Bella said, the color of Edward's eyes as he climax the night before flashing before her eyes.

"Green?" Esme questioned. "Bella, the house is surrounded by greenery."

"Everything doesn't have to be green, but for the table, white linen with a green table decoration and for the suits, the wests, maybe there can be different shades of green. The boys can have baby green wests and Anna can have a matching dress, and the shades will grow darker and Edward's west can be emerald." Bella wasn't even focusing on Esme and Rose as she spoke, picturing the wedding in front of her. "And the dresses should match the grooms wests, so Rose, your dress will match Emmett's and Esme, your dress will match Carlisle's."

"But Bella, you can't get married in an emerald colored dress, no matter how beautiful eyes my son have," she gave Bella a quick smirk and Bella felt herself blush before she could stop it.

"I won't have a green dress, but maybe a ribbon around the waist, or a pendant, some small detail that's emerald green."

Rose looked thoughtful before she smiled, "I think it will be beautiful."

"Should I talk with Edward first?" Bella asked them, suddenly remembering that it would be Edward's wedding as well."

"Bella," Esme shook her head, "Edward is only the groom so he doesn't get a say in this. But now, we have to figure out the menu and tomorrow, we can find a dress for you and dresses for the rest of us."

"Is it too much to ask if you can work out the menu without me? I'm not very good at it," Bella confessed, remembering how she had changed the menu for Phil's Christmas party three years prior so many times that she had to give the chef free reigns.

"No problem, honey, I only need to know if you are allergic to something or if there is something you simply don't like."

"I can eat about anything but though I'm not allergic, any kind of shellfish doesn't sit well with me."

"It's the same with Edward. He loves lobster but whenever he eats it, he ends up in bed looking kind of green."

Roses' phone rang and as she went into the kitchen to answer it, Bella and Esme looked at some dresses.

"I like them simple, a little bohemian yet glamorous."

"It's hard to find something like that," Esme said just as she flipped the page and Bella saw her dress.

"That one," she said, pointing at a Justin Alexander. It had a tulle and metallic silk beaded heart neckline with a beaded belt at the waist. Down the back was silk and beaded buttons, going all the way down to the short train.

"Okay, I have to go," Rose sighed, drawing attention to herself as she entered the living room. "My lovely boys glued themselves together today and even though the nurse managed to separate them, they glued themselves back together as soon as they got their hands on the tube of glue. The teacher decided that it was better just let them be glued together until we got them. Therefore, I have to go. I swear those two will be expelled before the year is over." After hugs of good-bye, Rose rushed out, her phone out to call Emmett.

Just as the door closed, Esme's phone rang, Jasper calling to ask Esme if she could take Alice to her check-up because he had car troubles.

All too soon, the house was empty again and Bella had nothing sensible to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Before we start, I just want to explain how things will be done," the woman with vibrant red hair explained as Bella lied on the table in only a tank top, naked from the waist down. "This is a new way to remove hair and your one of the first to actually try it, but don't worry, it's perfectly safe and even better than the "old" way. I will cover your bottom half in this," she gestured to what looked like a tube. "Heat and steam will open up your pores and hair sacks, making it easier for the wax to cover every hair and when we pull it off, we get the roots. The woman we first tested this on haven't been here for four months. Anyway, I will turn up the heat in the room and turn on a steam machine so your pores won't close when I remove the tube, but if you feel uncomfortable, let me know and I will place a cold cloth over your face that will make it easier to breath." Bell could only nod, catching about half of what the woman had just told her.

As she laid there on the table and the heat was turned on, Bella started to relax and she soon found herself falling asleep, barely feeling it when the wax was pulled off her skin, pulling her hairs out.

An hour and a half later, Bella couldn't believe it; her skin was perfectly smooth, no red spots at all. "Whatever you did, it's amazing," she praised as she ran her hands along her thighs and down her legs.

"I enjoy your praise, Mrs. Cullen, but in danger of sounding rude, I need you to get dressed so I can take in my next client." Bella quickly gathered her clothes, went into the dressing room and got dressed.

She could feel the stress settle in her body again; tomorrow she was marrying Edward again, only a week after she had done it the first time, though this time it would be in front of his family and friends.

The week had passed her so quickly, she wondered where it had gone. Every day since Sunday, James had had her running eight miles with ten pounds as extra weight, but it was far from the worst. On Wednesday, Paul had taken her to the hospital where Carlisle, her father-in-law, had checked her out, taking her blood and making sure that she was clean as a whistle, just as Edward had wanted it. It was humiliating to lay on the table, her most private part of her body exposed to her father-in-law.

The dress she had wanted from Justin Alexander, they hadn't been able to find, but a similar dress to half the price and even more beautiful was now in Bella's possession, taken care off by Rose so Edward wouldn't see it.

In matter of hours, they would drive to the summerhouse together, Bella and Edward, and Bella was looking forward to the time alone with him, even though the chance of spending it in silence was high. For the past week, she had barely seen him, only for dinner at seven and even then, it was late for them both and neither of them wished to talk much.

Paul on the other hand loved to talk and Bella and he spent more time than needed on their breakfast every morning, gossiping. Paul gave her information on the Cullen family that might prevent Bella from looking like a fool, for example how Jasper had a southern drawl to his speech; he had spent two years in Texas from when he was eighteen to twenty, driving cattle, and he hadn't been able to lose the habit he had created.

He became her friend, like her rock, inside of it all as she couldn't tell anyone about how Edward in fact owned her, had paid money for her, though against his will. However, no matter how good friends they came, Paul still worked for Edward and his words were the ones he had to follow. Bella understood that but she wished Edward would come to trust her sooner rather than later; she had to prove that it was Phil's way for getting back at her for her mother's death.

Phil had blamed Bella from the very moment he learned that his wife was dead. Unlike wife number one and wife number two, Phil had loved his third wife, Renee, and he had adored her. When he learned about her pregnancy, he had been shocked and afraid, but he had learned to accept the fact that he was to become a father. When Renee had been killed, his unborn daughter as well, as she drove to celebrate the graduation of Bella, Phil couldn't help but blame Bella; if it hadn't been for her, he would have had a beautiful three-year old daughter and his wife by his side.

Bella knew very well of Phil's grudge toward her, his hate and disgust, but he couldn't hate her more than she hated herself; she had only decided to go to a college closer to her mother, Renee would still be alive, she would have a little sister named Talia, and she wouldn't be married.

However, marriage life wasn't as bad as she had expected. Edward had treated her somewhat well, considering that she had barely seen him since she had moved in. He had almost lost his temper when she had gone for a run the first day; he had demanded respect from her when she against her better judgment had given him the finger and he had accused her off lying to him when he found out that she had skipped breakfast the day she went dress shopping. He had lost it when he learned that she had eaten a burger and fries for lunch, claiming that she was doing the best she could to gain weight and make herself unappealing.

In anger, Bella slapped him and he had lifted his hand to slap her back, but instead, he had grabbed her roughly by her arms and told her calmly that if she decided to defy him, the next five years wouldn't be so good.

Bella believed him and the next day, Wednesday, she had gotten out of bed while Edward was in the shower and made breakfast. Her oatmeal though, didn't taste nearly as good as his did and later, while Paul was driving her to the hospital, he let her in on a little secret: brown sugar and a tad of vanilla. Thursday, the oatmeal had tasted so much better and Bella had caught the scowl Edward had sent Paul during breakfast.

"Are you just going to sit there and stare in front of you as if you are in a trance?" Bella turned to look at Edward.

"I was just thinking about how my first week as a married woman has been," she told him honestly and focused on the book she had brought with her, though the words quickly melted together, her mind wandering around on its own.

She felt Edward's eyes on her. "We're about half an hour away," he said, "And I think we should go over a few things. Firstly, because of my mother, we will not share a room, but since I was too kind and promised you that we would wait until the honeymoon, it doesn't make much different. Secondly, I want you to actually enjoy this weekend and not only because you have to. Mainly, because Carlisle and Esme will notice if you are unhappy, but also since we will be spending two to three weeks together with only the company of each other, I figured it would be better if our honeymoon started with smiles."

"And where are we going for our honeymoon?" Bella asked, the curiosity almost eating her from the inside. Esme and Rose had taken her shopping for the honeymoon and she had learned they were going somewhere warm since she needed bikinis and several flimsy summer dresses, but they refused to even tell her if they knew where she was going.

Edward just smirked at her, "It's a surprise."

She huffed and leaned back in her seat, closing her eyes, as the car came to a stop and Paul, who drove them, got out. She could hear the jingle of keys and something heavy being pushed across the ground and when she opened her eyes again, she could see that they were almost there; they were driving through the gate.

"Bella," someone sang in her ear and Bella drew the covers over her head, creating some barrier between herself and the voice.

"She's not much of a morning person, is she?" she could Alice's voice come from somewhere in her room.

"Edward said that she's usually up by the time he's out of the shower," Rose said, her voice close. "Bella, you have to get up so we can get you ready for you wedding."

Bella groaned and rolled over, pulling the covers away from her face. "Just a few more minutes," she begged, keeping her eyes closed.

"Sorry, honey, but we don't have time for the bride to oversleep," Esme came into the room with a tray in her hands, laden with fruit and pancakes.

"Please say that's for me," Bella pleaded, sitting up.

"Edward told me of your diet and your training program, but since you are the most important person here today, Edward the second most important, I figured you could use something a little unhealthier."

Bella quickly picked up a pancake as soon the tray was placed across her lap, "You are an angel," she moaned around the it. "But, if I'm the most important person today, why can't I get an hour longer to sleep? Thirty minutes perhaps?" Bella asked after swallowing.

"Because we will need the time we have to shower you, dry your hair, curl your hair, get you into the dress and then do your makeup," Rose explained, steeling a pancake and throwing it to Alice, who gracefully caught and swallowed it whole.

"This is how it's going to down," Esme said, getting into the wedding mode. "As soon you have finished eating, you will jump in the shower, scrub your body and wash your hair. I will steam the dress, while Rose dries your hair and Alice," Esme turned to her very pregnant daughter-in-law, "You will be sitting still all day because if you go into labor before the planned date, Jasper will have our heads on silver plates."

Alice huffed and crossed her arms over her big belly, "Fine."

Bella was chased into the shower by Rose, who threatened her that if she didn't get her ass moving, she would join her and do it herself. Bella had quickly stripped out of her pajamas and jumped in the shower, showering and washing her hair in record time, considering how long her hair was.

Seated in a comfortable chair in front of a mirror, Bella closed her eyes as Rose started to comb her hair.

"Jesus, when did you last get a haircut," Rose whistled as she had to bend over to comb her hair in one stroke.

"Years, I think. I've kind of lost track of the time and I like my hair long; it's comforting."

As Rose blow-dried her hair, Bella glanced over at Alice now and then. She seemed to be bored and Bella felt bad for her since she wasn't allowed to do anything. "Alice," she said when Rose was done, "Maybe you can do my makeup; you can sit next to me and I can turn my head whenever you need me to." The smile that spread across Alice's face was heartwarming.

Hours later, Bella felt like running away. She enjoyed being pampered but over time, it was more tiring than fun. When Rose had told her to close her eyes as they helped her into the dress, relief had washed through her and she had done what she had been told.

"You can open your eyes now," Rose said softly.

She had to blink a few times, adjusting to the light, but when she could see herself in the mirror, tears sprung to her eyes; she looked like a princess.

The dress was just like the one she had seen in the picture earlier the week, only prettier, her hair was blown dry and had curled naturally, and Rose had made two braids on the side that came together in the back, keeping it simple. Alice's steady hand had been gold as she had given her a soft glow, slightly glossy pink lips and a smoky champagne/bronze look for the eyes. The jewelry was simple, just an emerald pendant and pearls for her ears that matched the dress.

"We're going to get ready now," Esme told her and they left her alone in the room.

She closed her eyes for several minutes, holding back the tears as she thought about Renee. It had been three years but it still hurt. Not as much as it had done the day she got the new, but it hurt.

"Looks like you clean up nicely," Bella spun around and stifled a gasp. "What, aren't you happy to see your daddy?" Phil leered, entering the room.

"I can't say I am," Bella said, keeping her voice even, "I thought we both agreed on never seeing each other again, so sorry for asking, but what are you doing here?"

"Well, I got this call two days ago where someone informed me that Bella Swan, my stepdaughter was getting married, and that it was tradition for the father to walk his daughter down the aisle."

"You're not walking me down the aisle," Bella said firmly as she moved further away from him.

"According to your mother-in-law, I am," he smirked, taking a seat in front of the mirror. "I always knew you were hiding something underneath those ugly clothes you wore. If only I could have made you wear something more fitting, I would have been a much richer man than I am now."

"You would have whored me out just for money?"

"Oh Bella, I sold you didn't I? Of course, I would have whored you out if I had the chance. I would even let Alec, that pig, bend you over my desk and-"

"Hi, I Anna," both Bella and Phil spun around to see Anna in the door, her small hands behind her back, a smile on her face.

"And I am Phil," he smiled, "I think I will leave the two of you alone." As quickly as he had come, he was gone, much to Bella's relief.

"Anna," Bella smiled, turning her attention to the little girl, "You look like a princess, truly." She was wearing a baby green dress with poufy arms, trimmed with emerald green and a ribbon around her waist.

"I know!" the girl squealed, running over to Bella. "You look like a queen. Eddie is lucky."

"You think so?" Bella asked, lifting her up, letting her touch her hair.

"I know so," she said as she stroked her hair, touching the braids.

"Then I trust you," she kissed her quickly on the cheek and put her back on her feet. Laughing, she ran out of the room and down the hall.

Lifting her skirts, Bella did what Esme had told her not to do: see Edward. She was a little clumsy in the stairs up the second floor where Edward had slept, almost tripping several times, but she didn't bother being careful.

The door to his room was open and she could hear them all in there, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Jasper, even Alex and Damien.

"I need to talk to, now," Bella demanded as she rushed inside the room, all the eyes turning to her. Edward merely glanced at her through the mirror as he tied his tie.

He turned his attention back to his task, "You know we're not supposed to see each other yet."

"I know but I have something important to tell you."

Edward sighed and finished his tie before turning around, "Can I have a few minutes alone with my blushing wife and bride?" Edward asked his father and brothers, and she could hear him mock her.

As soon the door was closed behind her, she wasted no time, "Phil is here. I think your mother invited him."

"And what do you want me to do with that, Bella?"

"Tell him to leave! If I do it, he will only laugh and stay to spite me. I don't want to see him, Edward: he's no longer a part of my life."

"Fine," he sighed as if her request was bigger than it was, "I will have Paul inform him that he's not welcome here," he quickly wrote something on his phone and turned back to her. "You look stunning."

Bella blushed, ducking her head. "Thank you," she murmured. "You don't look so bad yourself." He looked ravishing where he stood in his black tuxedo, a white crisp shirt underneath his emerald green west, matching cufflinks and a green rose fastened on his jacket.

Edward looked down on himself, "I must say I like the choice of color," when he looked at her, he smirked a knowing smile and Bella blushed even more. "I wonder," he said as he slowly walked over to her, "If that blush continue down and under the fabric of your dress," he ran a finger over her cleavage and Bella shivered, feeling herself become wet.

"You can find out if you want to," she stuttered and Edward laughed.

"No matter how badly I want to fuck you right now, it's almost time for me to take my place with the priest and for you to walk down the aisle," he kissed her quickly on the cheek and ushered her out of the room just as Rose came up the stairs.

"I don't care that you're in love and all that; we have a wedding to start," she grabbed Bella by the hand and dragged her down the stairs.

Carlisle and Esme was waiting in the living room with Anna, her basket with white and green rose petals in her hand, swinging it back and forth, as she waited.

"Show time," Bella whispered to herself as Alex and Damien started to walk down the aisle, Emmett and Rose quickly following them to make sure they didn't run off. Next was Alice and Jasper, and Carlisle and Esme was supposed to follow them, but Esme had insisted that Bella would be walked down the aisle by Carlisle. Esme herself had sneaked herself out of the living room and to the front of the aisle without anyone noticing.

"It's time for you, Anna," Carlisle gave the little girl a slight push and she slowly walked through the doors and down the stairs of the porch, spreading the rose petals as she went. Bella saw her stumble a little in the sand as she walked toward Edward but as soon the basket was empty, she ran the rest of the way and threw her arms around Edward's leg.

Bella and Carlisle laughed, just like the guests, before they started down the aisle themselves.

Married or not, having a real ceremony with Edward's family and friends was more than Bella had expected when Phil's contract had been signed. She had had great fun planning the wedding with such little time, getting to know Edward's family, but as all the eyes turned to her, Bella felt the color drain from her face and she looked straight forward as she walked.

Carlisle sensed her discomfort and held her free hand tightly in his, whispering soothingly in her ear, "They're nothing going to bite. You just focus on Edward, everything will be just fine."

Bella did as he said and focused on Edward. It made her slightly more nervous to see him just stand there, his back straight and arms behind his back, a thin line where a smile should have been, but as they go closer, the line started to curve and she could hear him chuckle when she almost stumbled over her feet and dress.

When he took her hand from Carlisle, he whispered her in her ear, "Grace isn't your strong suit, I've noticed."

She ignored his comment and turned her attention to the priest.

Like the courthouse wedding, the ceremony was short without any love-filled vows that expressed the need they felt for the other person, but it was rather straightforward. They repeated after the priest, promising to love each other and cherish each other until death would separate them. After their rings had been exchanged, the priest announced loudly that Edward could kiss his bride and just like the first time, he cupped her face gently with his hands, bringing his lips down to hers. And just like the first time, Bella wrapped her arms around him neck and hungrily kissed him. Their guests laughed as Edward pulled away and walked with Bella back to the house.

The weather was amazing and Esme had opened all door and windows into the house in an effort to blend the inside with the outside. Long tables had been set up on the large porch overlooking the lake, with Bella and Edward seated in the middle of Edward's family, and an army of servers walked around quickly, serving the food, filling up the glasses with red or white wine and champagne, keeping all of the hundred guests happy.

As the sun started to set, the long tables were split into smaller ones to give room for a dance floor.

It was their first dance as husband and wife and as Edward spun her easily around, catching her and bringing her down as the song ended, Bella realized that there were a lot about Edward she didn't know, like the fact that he was an amazing dancer.

All too soon, the sun had set and it was past midnight. The guests started to leave and Bella wished it all could have lasted a little longer; she had enjoyed it immensely. Nevertheless, as she sat down, her feet a little sore after wearing the high heels in the sand, Bella felt that it wasn't only her feet that were tired. For a brief moment, she closed her eyes and if it hadn't been for Rose pulling her up from the chair roughly, Bella knew she would have fallen asleep.

"You have to change before you leave, unless you want to go through the airport in your wedding dress."

"Airport?" Bella asked confused.

"Yes, your honeymoon. Edward and you are leaving in less than an hour and I have to get you out of this thing." Bella didn't have time to respond before Rose had her inside the bedroom they had used earlier, already attacking the buttons on her back.

It was easier to get out of the dress, Bella thought, as it fell to the floor and she stepped out of, sitting down on the bed in her underwear to remove her heels.

Bella watched as Rose scurried around the room, stressed, finding her already packed suitcase and placing it in the hall before laying out an outfit for Bella.

"Alice it put this together," she explained as she laid a white skirt on the bed, a light blue t-shirt and a grey cardigan. "It's going to get a little cold on the plane but where you're going, you'll need something light to wear."

Bella quickly dressed in the clothes chosen for her as Rose sent her a stressed look as she placed the wedding dress into its garment bag. "Sorry, sorry," she muttered, pulling on the skirt and the t-shirt, wrapping the soft cardigan around herself after removing all of her jewelries.

"Edward is waiting," Rose suddenly sing-songed, pulling Bella with her through the house and to the front. Her suitcase was already in the car, Paul behind the wheel and Edward held the door open for her, impatiently looking at his watch. Bella hugged everyone goodbye hurriedly and joined Edward in the car.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going now?" Bella asked as they drove away.

"France. We're taking my plane to Nice and then we will be taken by a speedboat out to a yatch I have rented for seventeen days."

"You have a plane and you've rented a yatch? Do you crap money or just fabulous at what you do?" Bella asked before she could hold the words back, her filter at the moment out of order as she was tired.

The look on Edward's face told her that he wasn't happy about how she had formulated her question but sighed loudly and didn't say anything.

"Sorry," Bella whispered, "I didn't mean to ask that," she kept her eyes on her hands as she felt Edward's on her.

"Yes you did," he voice was even, "And you have the right to know since we are married, though I do not approve of your formulation."

Bella dared a quick glance at him but he was staring out of the window. "How much do it cost to rent a yatch?"

Edward sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose, but answered her question, "The man I've been talking with rents out his yatch now and then, a night or two, and brings his guests wherever they want to go. One night is four-hundred-and-fifty-five."

"455 000 dollars?" the amount of money almost made Bella sick. She had grown up with that kind of money, but the biggest amount she had ever used was a little over a hundred-thousand, and it was to pay off her student loans. She did however have a tendency to spend a little too much on lingerie though.

"Not American Dollars, Bella, but Euro. 455 000 Euro is 620 000 dollars."

Bella quickly did the math in her head. "For seventeen days, that's a little over ten million!"

"Actually, I'm paying him fifteen million, but that was my choice."

"You have private plane and you have more than enough money to pay fifteen million for your honeymoon," Bella whispered.

"You should be happy since you love spending a lot of money, and me being a multi-millionaire only means that your monthly amount will be so much bigger than you anticipated."

Just like that, what had been a rather odd yet pleasant conversation, was ruined by one of many lies Phil had told Edward. Feeling the mood change in the car, Bella leaned her head back and closed her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Shouldn't you wake her up?"

"It's been a long day Paul, so just shut up and get her on the plane."

Bella yawned and opened her eyes, blinking a few times as she took in her surroundings. The first thing her eyes met was a chest covered in a black shirt and a black jacket. "I can walk by myself, Paul," she mumbled as Paul slowed down.

"If you say so Bella, but I think I'm going to stay right behind you as you climb the stairs." Confused, Bella took in her surroundings when Paul had placed her on her feet, a hand still on her back; they were at the airport, Edward's car parked not far from a plane.

Bella could feel her heartbeat quicken as she started to climb the stairs into the plane. A man and a woman wished her welcome with bright smiles and the woman showed Bella to her seat. The plane itself was taken out of a movie, polished wood everywhere and cream-colored leather chairs, so big that one chair could take two people. To her left was a counter with a fridge and a bar. A polished door sealed off the back of the plane.

"Would you like anything to drink, Mrs. Cullen?" the woman asked her as Bella was seated.

"No thank you," Bella smiled but as soon she was gone, her smile faded and dread settled in her stomach, her heart beating faster and her pulse high; she hated flying.

She was doing her best to not freak out just as Edward joined her, Paul right behind him with their baggage. "Paul, have Heidi bring us some of that champagne I like," Paul only nodded and disappeared. Edward joined Bella and sat down in front of, sighing contently. "I saw you having fun tonight, unless you only laughed and smiled because I told you so."

"Can you please stop assuming that I'm trying to manipulate you and your family, and doing things just to spite you?" Bella almost begged, already sick of his hurtful comments.

"We'll see how the honeymoon goes. The thing is, I don't trust you enough yet, but maybe, just maybe, I will when we come back."

"I guess I can't ask for more than that," Bella sighed as Heidi came and placed two glasses of chilled champagne in front of them. The way the woman's eyes lingered on her made Bella feel uncomfortable.

A 'ding' sounded through the cabin and a light came on above their heads, informing them to put their seatbelts on and Bella quickly did as she was told, noticing how Edward ignored the light as he sipped at his champagne.

"Aren't you going to put on your seatbelt?" Bella asked nervously.

Edward laughed, putting down his glass to put the seatbelt on, "We're just taking off Bella, not crashing into the ocean." To him, it was simply a joke but the image that flashed in front of Bella made her sweat.

The plane shook at it took off and Edward sat casually back in his seat, drinking his champagne as he took in the lights underneath them. Bella on the other hand, held on so tightly to her seat that her knuckles turned white, her eyes closed.

The 'ding' came again and Bella heard Edward remove his seatbelt. Suddenly she felt his hands on her legs, moving slowly up underneath her skirt, trying to reach the juncture between her legs, though she had them crossed.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped and felt a sharp pain in her right thigh. She slowly opened her eyes, trying to control her breathing, and met Edward's angry eyes.

"Do not take that tone with me," he growled, his hands still on her thighs.

"Sorry," she stuttered as he got to his feet in front of her, holding out his hand for her to take, but she shook her head, afraid that if she released the seat, the sky would swallow her.

"If you don't get to your feet, Bella, I will gladly throw you over my shoulder, no matter if you want it or not," the authority in his face made Bella jump to her feet and on shaky legs, she followed him to the back of the cabin, to the polished door.

On the other side was a bedroom with a big and inviting bed, but Bella knew Edward wanted something else as his hands started to inch their way up her skirt again.

"Edward," she said shakily, moving away from him.

"It's our wedding night," Edward stated as he followed her, his eyes glazed with lust.

"I-I know," she stuttered as he laid her down on the bed, covering her body with his, his hands tracing every part of her skin that was bare, his lips, on her neck.

She couldn't deny it that it felt good but her fears drove away her lust.

"Please," she whimpered, pushing on his chest and Edward lifted himself up so free her.

He looked down at her and he saw the fear in her eyes. "You really hate flying, don't you?" he murmured as he got of her and helped her up in a sitting position. Bella nodded just as the whole bed shook. Bella yelped and clung to the bedspread, her knuckles white. "Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded to know.

"Uhm, it's kind of hard to get to France over the night without flying," she could feel the panic crawl up her throat, making it hard to breath.

"Don't move," Edward commanded before ducking out the door. A minute later, he was back with a glass over water and a small, white pill. "Something tells me that I will regret giving you this," he muttered mostly to himself.

He gave her the glass and the pill, and Bella stared at it, not knowing what it was.

"It's valium. Esme have her own personal stock here in case anyone will need it. It will help you sleep; I bet you already know that."

"I've never taken valium before," Bella whispered but took it, emptying half of the glass; she just wanted to relax. Edward took her back out in the cabin, and gave her a blanket and a pillow; it didn't take long before she was asleep.

Bella woke up with a start, something tickling the side of her face, and threw her right arm out to defend herself. The growl that emitted when her hand connected with someone's face, told Bella very clearly that she had hit Edward in the face.

"Oh my God," she gasped, suddenly awake as she covered her mouth, staring at him with wide eyes as he held a hand over his right eye. "I'm so sorry, Edward," she whispered, leaning forward as if in trying to get a better look.

"Unless you want the same thing that just happened to me, to happen to you, I suggest you keep your distance," his voice was low and dark, like a growl, Bella quickly fell back in her seat.

"You wouldn't hit me, would you?" she asked, her heart beating hard in her chest.

"Right now, I'm tempted after getting a finger jammed in to my eye."

From the day she had learned that Edward wanted the land Phil was selling, making it clear that he would get it no matter what, Bella had been convinced that the man was just as ruthless as Phil was. Never in her life, though, would she have thought that the man in front of her was capable of hitting a woman.

Stricken with fear, Bella rose quietly to her feet, her body still not quite awake, and tried to make a quiet escape before learning how tempted he really was. However, before she could move any further, Edward had his strong arms wrapped around her, pinning her against the length of his body.

"I am tempted to punish you, right here, right now," he whispered harshly in her ear as his hand went under her skirt. Bella's breath hitched when the tips of his fingers brushed against the edge of her silk boyshorts. "But how can it be a punishment if you're going to enjoy it?" he asked and Bella didn't know if she was supposed to answer or not.

"The car is ready to take you to the marina," Paul's voice brought Bella back to her senses and without success, she tried to get out of Edward's arms, but he was too strong for her and he held her tightly; she could feel his hard erection press up against her butt through the fabric of his jeans.

"We will be out in a minute," Edward said, his nose shimming the way of Bella's neck, making her squirm in his lap.

"Shouldn't we go?" Bella breaths, her chest rising and falling rapidly as Edward skilfully turns her on.

"A little torture will do you good," he laughs darkly, running a finger against her slip before pushing her off his lap. Bella stumbled and almost fell over just as Edward pulls her flush against his body, his lips covering hers in a hungry kiss that made Bella's legs go weak.

In the car, Edward pulled Bella to him and she squirmed as he placed his hand on her thigh, stroking her skin soothingly, slowly inching underneath her skirt. Bella closed her eyes as he started to rub circles, his hand "accidently" brushing up against her underneath the skirt. A moan almost escaped her lips as her head fell back, but she bit her lip and suppressed it masterfully as Edward started to fully rub her through the fabric of her underwear.

She felt Edward's lips against her ear and shivered when his hot breath fanned over her skin, "Keep still and quiet unless you want me to invite Paul for the consummating of our marriage." Bella's head snapped toward Edward and she knew she must have looked as if she liked the idea, her lips parted and her breath labored, but the thought of being shared between two men on her wedding night held no pleasure for her.

"No, I-I'll be quiet," Bella stammered, burying her face in the crook of Edward's neck as his fingers flickered over her clit, muffling any moans that might escape her mouth.

"I'm not sure you can," Edward chuckled in her ear as he rubbed small, soft circles on her clit, his fingers coated with her juices, "But don't worry, I'm not going to share you with anyone, at least not tonight." Bella wanted to scream at him, scream that he would never share her with another man or woman because she wouldn't let him, but her voice was gone as she felt her orgasm build up.

Just as she was about to climb the last peak that would make her tumble over in her climax, Edward removed his hand, moved away from her and straightened his shirt. Bella whimpered softly, her left hand still gripping Edward's shoulder tightly as she tried to comprehend what had just happened. She could feel her orgasm in her body, lingering, but never really there and she was afraid that if she moved, rubbed her thighs together, she would come. It was almost painful how spasms went through her body, making it hard for her to draw in air.

"Right now, you're not sure if you want to jump me so you can hit me or so I can bury myself inside you. I bet you can't move because if you do, you're going to come and you won't be able to be quite," he looked at her with an utterly bored expression, but lust and triumph flashed in his eyes. "It's a good thing we're here then. Paul, can you take our things to the boat? I would like to have a little word with the wifey."

As soon the trunk was closed and Paul walked away, Edward buried two fingers inside Bella and brought her lips to hers. The car was filled with her muffled scream of pleasure and she shook violently against him as she rode out her climax.

"Never, I never want to do that again," Bella whispered, her fingers clasping the fabric of Edward's shirt, her face buried in his chest.

"I thought every woman wanted a mind blowing orgasm," he said casually as he rubbed her back in a surprisingly loving fashion.

"The build-up and the release was utterly amazing," Bella sighed contently, "But the part in the middle was mostly painful, not being able move because it will send you over the edge."

"Fine," Edward huffed as he opened the door, a chilled breeze from the ocean coming in, "I won't do that again, at least for now," he promised as he helped her out.

It was better than nothing, Bella thought as she walked with Edward toward a very impressing yatch. The sun was high on the sky, heating her already flushed skin and Bella felt herself longing for a shower and food; it was too long since she had eaten.

"Mr. Cullen, it's nice meet you," a dark haired man with a rounded belly greeted them as the stepped on to the boat, Edward's left arm around Bella's waist, supporting her weakened body.

"Mr. Black, I can't thank you enough for letting us rent your beautiful boat for our honeymoon," Edward smiled as he shook the man's hand. "This is my wife Bella," Bella shook Mr. Black's hand and murmured a hello.

"I guess congratulations are fitted and in danger of being bold, you have a very beautiful wife." The two men started to talk about the boat and Bella quickly found herself focusing on everything else but them.

The high sun had captured her under its rays and when she saw Paul emerge from somewhere on the boat, she quietly excused herself. Edward gave her a stern look but when he saw Paul, he nodded in approval, the whole thing going unnoticed by Mr. Black.

"Do you know where our room is?" was the first thing Bella asked Paul when she came up to him.

"Tired already?" he smirked and Bella slapped his arm, blushing.

"No, but I would like to take a shower after the long trip, change into something more comfortable and then eat. I could kill for some cinnamon toast," Bella moaned just by the thought.

"How about oatmeal and fruit?" Edward's voice came from behind her and Bella decided to see how compliant he was going to be with her.

"How about burgers?" Bella smiled, biting her lip as she already knew the answer.

"How about I take you over my knee and spank you in front of Paul and Mr. Black?" Edward threatened and Bella couldn't tell if he was joking or if he meant it.

"Uhm, how about a simple ham and cheese sandwich?" she pleaded with him.

For a moment, it looked as if he was going to scold her like a child, but then he smiled and nodded. "Guess a sandwich can't hurt, besides, it's our honeymoon; we're supposed to indulge in the fine vines and food of France."

"Thank you," Bella smiled, taking his hand as he took her to their room.

It wasn't as big as their bedroom at home, but it wasn't far away and it was impressing how spacious the whole boat was. Predictably, blue and white was colors that were to be seen everywhere but it all had had a finesse to it that made it cozy and comfortable.

The bedroom was white, the bed dressed in white and a fluffy white rug covered the floor. It was beautiful but almost blinding as the sun shone through the round windows. Their baggage was already there, standing at the end of the bed, and Bella quickly placed her on the bed and opened it.

She had gone with Rose when she had insisted to help her buy clothes for her honeymoon; the clothes for the rest of her life could wait until they were back home. Everything was neatly folded in the big suitcase. Edward sat down on the bed and removed his shoes and socks as Bella pulled out a black bikini. The bikini bottoms were tied together at the sides and the top had a push-up effect, went around the neck and could be untied in the front by pulling apart a small bow.

When Bella had tried it on and looked at herself in the mirror, she had felt sexy and Rose had clarified that she would have done Bella if she had been gay and not married to Emmett. The comment had caused Bella to blush deeply.

"Want some help to get out of those clothes?" Edward asked suggestively as he lifted up her skirt but Bella just took a step back.

"I think I can managed," she smiled, her climax-high gone and she decided to play a little as well, toy a little with Edward and see how far she could take it.

Slowly, she started to remove her clothes, taking her time as she undid the zipper of the skirt, letting it fall to the floor. Her eyes never left Edward, only when her t-shirt blocked her view as she pulled it over her head, throwing it on the floor. When she stood in nothing but her underwear, purchased for the wedding only, Bella got a little nervous but the lust in Edward's eyes as he watched her, egged her on.

In a slow motion, she reached behind and unclasped the white lace bra, letting it dangle from her finger before throwing it on the bed. Then she slide her hands down her side, hooked her matching panties with her thumbs and shimmering out of them. She pulled them inside out and threw them to Edward, letting him see the evidence of his little game barely an hour earlier.

"I think I'm going to rinse off," Bella smiled, heading for the bathroom, a sensual sway to her hips.

"Let me know if you need some help washing your back," Edward called after her and Bella knew that the next seventeen days would define their relationship.

Fifteen minutes later, Bella tied the bikini top just as Edward entered the bathroom, dressed in dark blue shorts and a white t-shirt, his feet bare. He stopped in the door and looked at her as she started braiding her hair.

"If your suitcase is filled with bikinis and underwear like that, I don't think you're going to get the chance to wear any of it," he told her honestly and Bella blushed as she watched come up next to her, taking out his toothbrush from his toilet bag.

"I don't think I would mind," Bella confessed in a low murmur, a soft smile on her lips.

"It can be arranged," he laughed and dipped his head down to kiss her, taking her by surprise and Bella stumbled backwards, but his arms were quickly around her waist, holding her against him.

When he pulled away, they both were breathing heavy and Bella could feel the energy surging between them, though she refused to let it get to her.

"You should put something on; Billy would like to give us tour of the boat before we take from port."

Billy was very attentive as he gave them the tour, always making sure to answer every question Bella didn't say out loud; somehow, he knew that the questions formed in her head. When he had shown them the servant's quarters, Bella had wondered if he would keep servants, Bella hated the word, while they rented the boat. With one look at Bella, he had quickly explained that his son, Jacob, would bring someone back and forth between the boat and the main land to clean.

The boat, the yatch, seemed so much larger to Bella when they were on it; there was one master suit that Edward and she would be using, with their private bathroom. Their room was at the stern, secluded, while two more rooms with a shared bathroom were at the bow. On the first deck, there was a small kitchen area with everything you needed, an open solution so anyone in the kitchen could talk with those in the joined dining- living room.

Outside, at the stern, there was a seating area with a hidden grill, and at the bow, there was room for sunbathing and other activities.

"Other than this tour and whenever you need me, you will not see me during your honeymoon," Billy assured Bella as Edward seemed unable to keep his hands off her ass.

She had covered her bikini-clad body with a light, slightly see-through dark green summer dress that stopped just above her knees.

Billy just smiled and shook his head when Edward pulled Bella closer, and wordlessly, he left them alone. Edward didn't waste any time and Bella suddenly found herself on the floor, Edward covering her body with his as he kissed her neck.

"Edward," she said sternly in an attempt to get his attention, "I'm not going to have sex with you for the first time on the floor, especially not somewhere Paul or the owner of the boat, Billy, can find us." A low rumble emitted from his chest as he pushed himself off her, his eyes dark with lust, and he wasted no time bringing her to her feet and getting her back to their room.

"Tonight, I'm going to have you screaming my name again, though this time, I'm going to be inside you," he growled as he pulled the dress over her head.

Bella quickly started to undo the buttons of his shorts as he pulled his t-shirt off. When she pushed the clothing away, his erect dick popped out, bobbing slightly, and Bella licked her lips as she took it in.

"You have too much clothes on," Edward complained, pushing her back on the bed before loosening the strings of her bottoms with his teeth. While he busied himself, Bella undid the top and threw it on the floor so she was completely naked in front of him when he looked up.

The urgency was gone and he took his time exploring her body, his hands touching every little inch of her skin, making it burn and Bella writhed underneath him when he captured one of her nipples in his mouth. She held him close as he pinched the other and she arched against him. His erection pushed against her and Bella quickly wrapped her legs around his waist in an attempt to bring him closer; she needed to feel him inside her.

When he pulled away, removing her legs from around his waist, Bella almost wanted to cry out for him to just fuck her, but held her tongue as he reached for a pillow and ordered her to lift her ass of the bed. When her butt touched the pillow, he covered her body with his own again and in a single movement, he was sheeted inside her warm and wet core.

"Oh…" Bella's head fell back, the angel of her body created by the pillow made the pleasure just so much greater.

"You're tight," Edward stated as he kissed and suckled the skin of her chest as Bella started to rock her hips underneath him.

"Just, just don't stop," Bella stuttered as he started to rock his hips against hers, his pubic bone touching her clit and sending a frenzy of feeling through her body.

All too soon, Bella felt the climax build and her movements became hurried. Edward's pace didn't falter but she felt him tense up over her, his arms rigid.

Bella moaned his name as she came and the growl that rumbled in Edward's chest as he came was utterly sexy sound, the sexiest Bella had ever heard.

"We're not leaving this room while we're here," Edward groaned, flopping down on the mattress next to her and Bella wished for him to hold her close to him.

"I can agree to that," Bella said, covering her eyes with her arm; she had just had sex with her husband, not made love but had sex, hot sex.

"You defiantly wasn't a virgin but I have never had someone that tight," his formulation of the sentence made tears spring to Bella's eyes, but she blinked them away as she felt Edward move next to her. "It's not the right time to bring this up, I need to know how many men you have been with and when your last time was; I know you are clean because Carlisle told me."

Bella looked at him as he propped himself up on one arm so he could look more clearly at her. "I've only had sex with one man."

"What was his name?"

"Tyler, we were eighteen, right after I started college, and I haven't had sex since then."

"You haven't had sex in seven years? That's not possible."

"Of course you find that hard to believe, just like any other truth I have told you," Bella mumbled as she sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. "Did Phil tell you that I couldn't keep my legs closed so he had to lock me up in the house, or something like that?" she snapped, locking herself in the bathroom before he could say anything.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The next morning, neither of them talked about the little 'accident' after they had sex for the first time. Bella did her best to ignore Edward, refusing to look him in the eyes and whenever he asked her something, she only gave him short answers. She could tell that she was slowly driving him crazy and that he would snap, but she ignored it.

After breakfast, Edward told Bella to get dressed because they were going to the main land where they would spend the day on the beach, followed by a dinner at famous restaurant. She desired to defy him but then again, she wanted to go to the beach and spend a relaxing day in the sun with a book.

"We're leaving in ten minutes. If you're not ready, I'm leaving you on the boat and you have to spend the day here alone because I'm not sending Jacob back," Edward told her in a clipped tone as Bella found her clothes for the day.

"Ok," was all she said and she could see a vein pulse on Edward's forehead, much to her enjoyment.

For the beach, Bella chose an elegant, simple and strapless white bikini. Over it, she wore a black knitted t-shirt, a pair of cut-off jeans and flip-flops.

Edward looked ravishing in his cut-off jeans and a tight fitting white t-shirt that showed off every outline of his muscles. Bella could feel the heat slowly grow in her body as she now and then looked at him, how his muscles moved underneath the thin fabric of his shirt whenever he moved.

As she packed a bag with what she would need for the day, a change of clothes for dinner, some makeup and a book to keep herself entertained at the beach, Bella wondered how bad it would be to be alone all day on the boat. She would have time to just be herself for hours and the opportunity to get away from the disapproving eyes of Edward and the prying eyes of Paul.

"You know Bella, if you keep testing him, he will snap. Edward is known for controlling himself but from what I have seen today, it's only matter of time before that control is lost," Bella looked up at Paul as he walked into their bedroom and took her bag.

She took his warning lightly and ignored him as he led her to the boat Edward and she would be taking into the main land. Jacob, Billy's son, was already in the boat, waiting with Edward as Paul helped Bella into the small motor boat.

"Mrs. Cullen," Jacob smiled charmingly and Bella saw the fury flash in Edward's eyes as she smiled back.

Jacob was a few years older than Bella but he seemed so much younger at mind, more carefree and open minded than Bella had ever been, and she found herself drawn towards him. Not because he was handsome, which he was, but because he seemed to genuinely care about the well-being of those around him.

The ride across the water to the main land was quiet, mainly because the wind made it impossible for them to hear anything else but their own thoughts.

Edward's eyes were on Bella the whole time, she could feel them, but just to annoy him as much as possible, she never once looked in his direction. Her eyes kept darting between the main land and the back of Jacobs head; it was easier to look at him than Edward.

When they reached the marina, Jacob skillfully maneuvered the small boat against the docs and secured it. Edward was the first one out of the boat and he helped Bella out, taking her hand, when she went to do it herself. The tight hold he had on her hand told her that she would be a fool if she tested his limits, but Bella found herself only giving him short answers and no eye contact.

"So, do you wish it was Jacob who held your hand now, he who would smear the sunscreen on your back later?" Edward whispered in her ear as they headed for the beach.

Though Jacob was charming, he held nothing against the beauty Edward possessed and though the circumstances of their marriage was less desirable, Edward had been relatively kind to her.

Bella didn't answer him but kept her eyes forward, careful not to stumble too much as they walked over the soft sand. As a small dune gave under Bella as she stepped on it and stumbled, Edward's arm shifted position and he wrapped it around her waist, bringing her so close to him that she could smell his natural scent.

For a minute, Edward's scent threw Bella off her path of ignoring him, and she leaned into him as he led her over to two sun lounges. As soon he released her, Bella made sure that there was some distance between them.

"If you don't get out of the sun, you will burn," Bella blinked up at the looming shadow, slightly disorientated.

"How long have I been lying here?" Bella mumbled, sitting up.

"You fell asleep thirty minutes ago. You looked so peaceful that I didn't want to disturb you, but if you don't turn, you will be red and sore for days."

"Ok," Bella mumbled, rubbing her eyes before awkwardly turning around on the sun lounge to lay on her stomach.

"I'm going for a swim," Bella nodded into the fabric of the towel she used as a pillow.

In a sleepy daze, Bella undid the back of her bikini top, letting the parts fall aside so she wouldn't get a stripe of pale skin across her back.

She must have fallen asleep again because suddenly she felt cold water dripping onto her stomach and chest.

"You're getting me wet," Bella grumbled but gasped as she suddenly was pulled up in a sitting position and something soft was thrown at her.

"Christ sake, cover yourself up before everyone sees your breasts!" Edward growled and Bella gasped as she looked down at herself: her breasts was in full sight of anyone who turned toward them.

"Oh God," Bella whispered, mortified, as she pulled on Edward's shirt. It didn't much hide her breasts, the see-through fabric hiding little.

A dark red blush spread across Bella's cheeks as she fumbled with her bikini top underneath the t-shirt, failing to fasten the two parts.

"I must have turned over in my sleep," Bella mumbled, tears springing to her eyes as the emotional toll caught up with her, tipped over by something simple as flashing of her breasts.

"I don't fucking care, just get dressed," Edward threw her shorts at her before he pulled on his own and gathered his things.

Finally, Bella managed to hook the two parts of her bikini top together and she jumped to her feet, gathering her things before following Edward across the beach.

Jacob was waiting for them at the docs and the boat roared to life as Paul got in, followed by Edward, who took hold of Bella's waist before she could even comprehend what was going on.

Just like their ride to the main land, the ride back to the boat was quiet and Bella avoided Edward's gaze, though this time because she was afraid of what she would see in his eyes.

"Paul, go back to the main land with Jacob and pick up some dinner for us; the wife and I will be dining in today after all," Bella watched Paul get back in boat with Jacob with pleading eyes.

Paul just shrugged as Jacob and he drifted away from the boat.

"Come," Edward ordered her and grabbed hold of her arm, dragging her with him down the corridors towards their room. "I'm not quite sure what I have done to you for earning your stubborn and childish attitude today, but that little stunt on the beach was the last drop and she already knew that Edward didn't care if she did it on purpose or not.

When they reached the bedroom, he locked the door behind them and Bella watched him take the key and put it in his pocket.

"Sit," he pointed at the bed but Bella sat down in the chair next to the bed, not to annoy Edward but so he couldn't tempt her. "I've been trying Bella, to control the temper you rise in me but today, you really blew it. I want to know what the hell is wrong with you, what makes you think that it's okay to flash yourself as a common whore!"

"And I ,Edward, have for the past week been trying wrap my head around what I signed up for. When I signed, I hoped for something better than what I had living under Phil's thumb, but so far, it's only gone from similar to worse. With Phil, I had some kind of freedom but you're dictating my life."

"And that makes you rebel against it all?"

"I told, I didn't mean for it to happen; I turned on to my stomach, un-did the top and didn't mean to roll back over on my back after falling asleep," Bella said in a defeated voice, slumping back in the chair with a sigh.

"Do you have any idea of what I saw when I got out of the water?" Edward asked, walking over to the chair so he was looming over her. "Every man on the beach was turned toward our half-secluded spot, leering over your bare breasts: no one is supposed to see your body naked, glistening in sweat but me!"

"You're jealous," Bella whispered, staring at the wall behind Edward. "You're not mad because I took my top off but because strangers could see my naked breasts."

"You are mine Bella, you belong to me and no one else will ever see you naked, partially or fully!" he grasped her upper arms and held her tightly as he stared intensely into her eyes.

"I don't belong to any one," Bella said calmly, her gaze never leaving his, "But when I signed Phil's contact, your contract and promised my faithfulness to you in front of a judge, I meant: until you're sick of me or your controlling habits drives me crazy, I'm yours, Edward."

"Yes you are!" Edward growled and leaned down, covering the soft skin of her neck with his mouth. Involuntarily, Bella moaned and gave him better access to her neck, her whole body and mind betraying her.

Edward took the invitation and pulled her up to her feet, wrapping his arms around her as he sucked on her neck.

Arousal surged through Bella's body and she carefully guided Edward backwards to the bed, and pushed him down. He opened his mouth to protest, but she quickly straddled him and covered his lips with her own.

Edward's hands roamed her body, felt him reach underneath the t-shirt and quickly, her bikini top was thrown into a corner.

"There's too much clothes between us," Bella murmured against his lips and he quickly guided her to lift her arms to remove the shirt from her body.

Latching onto the soft flesh of her right breast, Edward started to knead the other, giving her nipple the much-needed attention it needed. Bella's head fell back and she moaned, holding him tightly against her.

Heat started to rise in her body and pooled in her stomach as he kissed and sucked her nipples. The sensation of the growing climax became too much too soon for Bella and she tugged harshly on Edward's hair to make him move away.

"Shorts," she panted, her heart like butterfly wings in her chest as she watched Edward lay back on the bed and undo his shorts. She got to her feet so he could get them off and her eyes didn't leave his body as she wiggled out of her own shorts and quickly crawled back on top of him again.

Normally, Bella would have liked some tender loving, like the sex they had had the night before, but as she straddled his thighs, his hard and erect cock between her legs, Bella just needed the satisfaction of feeling him deep inside her.

"No teasing," Edward growled as she moved her wet core against him, his hips bucking as she did so.

He firmly gripped her hips and guided her up so he could enter her. Bella was like putty in his hands and followed his lead until she sheeted him with her hot and slick core.

"That's it," she watched as Edward's head fell back in pleasure and she savored the feeling herself before she positioned herself better.

Leaning back on Edward's thighs, Bella stretched her legs out along the side of his chest, the change of position causing Bella to sink down even further on Edward's cock. The discomfort was there as she took him, but the pleasure was greater and Bella slowly started to rotate her hips, grinding herself against him.

She was surprised that Edward hadn't taken control yet, flipped her over so he could show her who the man was, but instead, he just laid on the bed, his hands stroking up and down her legs as he watched her with arousal and lust; it was clear that he like the new position.

The lustful approval in Edward's eyes was enough to make Bella bold and she picked up the speed some, just enough to make some much-needed friction.

"Faster," Edward growled and Bella shifted her eyes to him as he sat up, his hands going behind her back and to her butt. He kneaded the flesh of her butt as he guided her to move faster, and Bella didn't mind at all. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and rode him like there was no tomorrow and she could feel her climax growing stronger in the pit of her stomach.

"I'm going to come," Bella rasped and kissed Edward roughly on the lips.

Her climax was only a flick of her clit away when she felt one of Edward's hands spreading her ass cheeks and she gasped when she felt a finger run down the valley of separated flesh, slightly pushing against the puckered hole.

Bella shook her head and stuttered a 'no' just as her climax came crashing down on her and she arched against Edward, her body shaking. Edward grunted deeply as he came and Bella clung to him as her own climax slowly died down, sending electrifying shocks through her body.

Edward collapsed back on the bed and Bella, who still had her arms wrapped around his shoulders, rested her head on his shoulder as they slowly came to themselves again.

The simple gesture of wrapping his arms around her had Bella stunned and warmed, and she snuggled into the soft skin of his shoulders as she savored the feeling and the simple act he had just performed: maybe there was a tender Edward underneath the rough and cold one she had only seen so far.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I hope thirteen days have been more than sufficient enough to make you all either hunger for more or forget all about my story, making this update an enjoyable surprise.**

**Before you all get on with your reading, I just want to let everyone know that there's been some back and forth with the fact that my inspiration of this story came from kjoyp. We've talked and she told me that this is just a fanfiction of a fanfiction, nothing more, and that she's glad that the story continues. If anyone still has problems with this, I don't think there's anything I can do about it.**

**At last, I think you all can understand where my inspiration came from when you're all finished reading this chapter.**

_**DevilsWriter**_

Chapter seven

Bella was lying in bed, curled up on her right side, gripping her pillow tightly as she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to think of anything else but the pain that went through her lowed abdomen. Her mind kept drifting to their honeymoon.

After Edward had openly confessed that he hadn't been mad at Bella for flashing herself to the whole beach, but that he was in fact jealous of the men who got an eye full of her pale flesh, things had changed a little between them. His confession had taught Bella that underneath Edward's cold exterior, there was someone who actually had feelings and could show emotions.

The sex that had followed his little confession had, in Bella's opinion, been mind-blowing and she had become addicted to the pleasure Edward could give her. Edward learned this quickly, of course, as Bella didn't fight him whenever he tried to kiss her or touch her, and he used the advantage he suddenly had to the fullest, not that Bella was complaining.

The honeymoon, as the custom was, had been spent mostly in bed where Bella and Edward had been naked, tangled up in each other.

Bella had hoped that they would be able to talk and get to know each other during the honeymoon but they had both been too busy giving in to their sexual needs.

The cramps started again and Bella curled further into a ball in hope that it would help, though she knew that the only thing that could help her was painkillers.

The sound of the front door slamming shut had Bella's attention and she stared at the door with tired eyes as she waited for Edward to walk through it.

He had once again been working late and though Bella didn't mind, she had come to enjoy going to bed with him every night, even when it was just to sleep. They had developed a nightly routine where they would stand next to each other in front of the mirror and brush their teeth before they would change into their pajamas and get in bed. Stubbornly, Bella would lie as far away from Edward she could but she always ended up scooting closer to him and she would fall asleep with his arms around her. It was those simple gestures, like wrapping his arms around her as they slept, that gave Bella hope that her life as Edward's wife wouldn't be so bad after all.

"You're still awake," Edward stated as he walked through the bedroom doors, his suit jacket off and his shirt already unbuttoned, giving Bella a nice view of his chiseled chest.

"Can't sleep," Bella mumbled tiredly as the cramps came back.

"I can think of a few things that will make you sleep like a baby," she watched him strip and crawl into bed. He did that every night when he wanted to have sex and normally, Bella didn't mind, but the cramps, Bella had no plans on having sex.

As soon as his lips touched her skin, Bella could feel her body responding but she fought it.

"I'm not in the mood tonight," Bella mumbled and pulled away but Edward wasn't having it. He roughly took hold of her hip and pulled her towards him, grinding his hard cock against the thin material of her cotton panties. "I got my period."

Edward stopped and pulled away from her slightly before his lips were on her neck again. "I don't mind playing a fire truck," Edward murmured against her skin as he started to pull her panties down.

"I mind," Bella tried to move away from him but he held her close. "I'm not up for sex," she sighed as he pushed his left hand underneath her tank top.

The cramps started again and Bella pulled her knees up to her chest as she held her breath, the pain in her lower abdomen getting too much for her.

"What's wrong?" the concern was clear in Edward's voice as he pulled her over on her back and looked down at her.

"It's just cramps," Bella explained as her body relaxed, "I get them when I get my period, but usually I can dull the pain with some painkillers. I wanted to do that today but I found the medicine cabinet locked."

"There are other ways to relieve your pain."

"I know and I've already tried a hot compress, chamomile tea and a whole bunch of other things that don't work on me. Paul made me something, not sure what it was, but there was alcohol in it and I napped for an hour, but I can't walk around all day being drunk. Can't I just get one Asprin so I can sleep?" Bella mumbled pleadingly.

"Just sleep, Bella. If it still pains you later on, I'll give you an Asprin," Bella huffed and curled up on her side.

To her surprise, Edward didn't pull away from her but wrapped his arms around her, one hand on her stomach. She could still feel his arousal pressing against her butt.

Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath, savoring the feeling of Edward tenderly rubbing a hand over her lower abdomen: it was soothing but it didn't stop the cramps.

It felt like hours later when Bella opened her eyes again, but she knew that sleep hadn't found her, no matter how hard she had focused on Edward's breathing, his hot breath fanning over her neck. She also knew that Edward wasn't asleep either as his hand was still moving slowly across her stomach.

"What kind of drugs did Phil say I used?" Bella asked, unable to keep her need for clarity back.

"Why do you ask?" he murmured against her shoulder.

"I just want to know what kind of lie my step-father told you."

"He said that it started with weed but that you quickly upgraded to the more potent and stronger stuff, like heroin. According to Phil, he saw it early, that you were struggling, and sent you away as soon as he could to save your life."

"How can you believe him so easily, the man who tricked you, but me, you believe every word that comes out of my mouth is a lie?" Bella could feel the tears in her eyes as she spoke.

"I believed you the other day when you said you would like it if I came home earlier."

"And the next day, you were three hours late," Bella pointed out, staring into nothing. "In danger of sounding like nagging wife, I wouldn't mind knowing when you're going to be late so I know when to make dinner. I'm not going to sit and wait for you every day with a meal on the table if you can't be home when you say you will. But you haven't answered my question."

"I keep bringing up the drug addiction because I want you to know that I will never tolerate it, but I see how it affects you when I do. An ex-addict would never look as pained as you do when I bring it up, so today, I gave my lawyer a new job: find out the truth. I know you say that it wasn't a rehab center you went to, but so far, everything speaks again you so I want to find the evidence on my own. And I've decided to forget everything Phil's told me about you and instead, learn to know you."

Bella smiled, though he couldn't see it: he was willing to give her a chance to prove to him that she wasn't the person Phil had said she was.

"I can't ask for more," Bella whispered as the cramps started again. Edward untangled himself from her limbs and disappeared into the bathroom, the light blinding Bella and she closed her eyes, rolling onto her back.

The bed dipped and she felt Edward crawling back into bed next to her. "Take these," she opened her eyes and saw to small white pills resting in his hand. Nervously, she glanced up at him and he only nodded.

She took the pills from his hand and washed them down with water. It didn't take long before she felt her body relax, the cramps chased away by the pills, and she snuggled into Edward's side before falling asleep.

***C R S***

Bella opened her eyes slowly the next morning, her body heavy but well rested. The cramps was still there, she noticed as she got out of bed, but they were dulled, making it much easier for her to get about her day.

After a long and hot shower, Bella dressed for the day, relieved that James had agreed on letting her get a few days off from his strict routine while her period was making her weak.

"Well, look who's up," Paul smiled over his paper. It was nothing new; he was always in the kitchen when she got down in the morning. What surprised her was that he wasn't alone: in front of the stove stood Edward, scrambling eggs.

"I thought you had to get in early today," Bella sat down confused and glanced at the calendar on the fridge, sure that he had written it down.

"I did, but I have a more stressing matter had hands," he said with a smirk as he placed a plate in front of her. It was eggs, toast, bacon and fruit, no oatmeal like she usually had.

"And the pressing matter is what?" Bella asked as she buttered her toast.

"Spending time with my wife. Apparently, I haven't been much home since the honeymoon, so I thought we could go for a walk. Unfortunately, the weather turned on us before you woke up, so instead, we will be going to see my lawyer to see what he have found. You will also have the opportunity to find any evidence that you visited a relaxation center and not rehab."

"So you're giving me a chance to fight for the truth?" Bella asked and she watched as Edward sent Paul a look. Quietly, he folded his paper and left them alone in the kitchen.

"Bella, I want to believe you when you say that you have never touched drugs, but I can't before I can see the evidence."

"I understand, I think, but I expect a big apology when you learn that I've been telling the truth the whole time."

"Trust me, I will because I don't want you to play that card if we ever fight," he smiled and Bella couldn't help but smile back.

"But Edward, the day I signed the prenuptial, I wasn't 100% honest with you," she watched him as his eyes grew dark and she quickly continued. "When I said that I've never tried drugs and never will, only the last part was true: my second year in college, someone gave me a brownie, a pot brownie, during a party and I ate it. I never got high because it didn't sit well with me and threw up right away. I know I've been saying that what I say is the truth and now I'm confessing that I lied to you, but I honestly forgot about it because I've been suppressing the memory for years now. If you don't believe me, there's a picture somewhere of me hurling into a flowerpot."

"Why are you telling me this now? You could have just kept your mouth shut and I would never have found out."

"I think you would because the picture of me is out on Facebook. I friend of me posted it there and she's refusing to take it down, even though it's been years now. And I remembered the incident not long after I signed the contract and I thought I could just let it be, but I figured that since I've been saying I'm telling the truth, lying wasn't an option." Bella stared nervously down at the plate.

"Bella," she looked down at his hand as it covered hers, "I'm not going to get mad because you were honest with me, and I appreciate that," she met his eyes and he smiled at her again.

They quickly finished their breakfast and Bella quickly applied some makeup before meeting Edward by the front door, ready to see his office for the first time.

The drive there was short and quiet, Bella's mind busy remembering where she had placed the recite after her stay in Aspen, but sadly coming up empty.

"What exactly do you do?" Bella asked as Paul parked the car in the garage of the building.

"I'm the owner and CEO of Cullen Industries," he explained, holding out a hand to help Bella out of the car.

"And what do Cullen Industries do?"

"We build things, everything from office building to play grounds around the country. We are stationed in overseas as well, in Norway and Sweden in Scandinavia, France, England, Italy and Slovakia, for now. You have more questions, don't you?" Edward asked as they entered the elevator.

"Yes," Bella blushed, "Since you informed Phil you wanted the land, I've been wondering what you wanted it for. I know all of Phil's friends wanted it to build apartments, stores, schools and such, to make a small new town they could earn more money from, but you never said anything about your plans. The land is vast, full wildlife that will be killed if you run it to the ground."

"And we're not planning on running the land to its ground: we want to make a nature reservation, a place for people to hike, camp and fish. I've heard the lake is full of trout and perch."

"Of course your office is on the top level," Bella murmured as they exited the elevator. The floor had windows on almost every side, every office had glass doors, though some of them were frosted, and the place was light and airy.

"Where else would I be than on the top?" he smirked as he led her toward a heavy wooden door, his name written in gold on it.

A man with grey hair was waiting for them on the other side, holding a file in his hand and a tablet in the other. He was speaking into his phone, which was pressed between his shoulder and his air as he tried to gather his things.

"Just send it to me and I will take a look at it," he barked into the phone but when he saw Edward, he hung up. "Edward, either I'm early or your late," he smiled.

"I'm never late," Edward laughed, shaking the man's hand. Bella wanted to say that neither was he ever early, but she refined from bringing up their sex life.

"Ah," the man turned his attention to Bella and stepped towards her, taking her hand in his, "You must be Isabella. I'm Jason Jenks, Edward's trusted lawyer and if I'm not incorrect, I'm also your lawyer now."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Jenks, but please, call me Bella."

"Only if you will leave the formalities by the door," he grinned and Bella couldn't help but smile as well: the man was a charmer and he knew it.

"So Jason, what do you have for me?" Edward asked as he gestured for them to take a seat. Jason took a seat in an expensive looking black leather chair, Edward taking the one opposite of him and Bella sat down, perched on the edge of the couch, close to Edward.

"Only that this lovely lady at your side has been telling you the truth form the very beginning, Edward. In Aspen, there are no rehab centers that takes in drug addicts or alcoholics. Thought, there are several relaxation centers and Bella spent three months at High Mountain Center, center for relaxation. I do believe, Edward, that you owe your wife an apology," Jason added sternly and Bella watched Edward send the man a dark glare as he took her hand in his.

"Not that it is any of your business, Jason, I intend of apologizing to my wife until the day she decides that she can forgive me for being an ass with his head up his ass."

"I'm glad to hear that," Jason smiled as he got to his feet. "Unless you need for something else, I have a meeting to attend in twenty minutes, so I will leave you to yourselves."

"Lauren!" Edward barked when Jason was gone and blond girl appeared in the door.

"Yes Mr. Cullen?"

"I want you to go to my favorite coffee house and buy two black coffees, one with two sugars and one with two sugars and cream."

"But Mr. Cullen, _Antonino's_ is across town, it will take too long for me to get back and forth. I'll go to the one of the corner."

"Lauren!" Edward barked and the girl stood still for a second before scurrying away.

"You don't have to be so rude," Bella said as Edward closed the door.

"Oh, I had to or else she wouldn't have left," he smirked, walking over to the couch, sitting down next to her.

"And why did you need her gone?"

"So I could do this," he kissed her and lowered her down on her back so he could cover her body with his.

"What are you doing?" Bella gasped as he sucked the tender skin of her neck.

"This is the first of many apologies," he smirked down at her before he started to undo the buttons of her jeans.

"Edward," Bella sighed, stopping him.

"Do you still have cramps?" he asked, looking genuinely concerned about her wellbeing.

"No, they're gone."

"Are you still bleeding? Is that why you want me to stop?"

"I don't know," Bella said with a blush, not used to having a man asking her about her period.

"Only one way to find out," without a warning, he pushed his hand down her panties and a finger inside her. Bella gasped, not ready to be penetrated, but it felt good.

Edward drew back his hand and wiggled his fingers at her: there was no blood on them. Bella looked at his hand confused: usually, she bled for a week when she got her period but this time, it had only last a little more than two days.

"Ready do get your first apology?" Edward whispered, leaning down to cover her lips with his as he pulled down her jeans.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Time to wake up," Edward's voice whispered in her ear and Bella buried her face in her pillow.

"Just five more minutes," she begged and she felt Edward laugh, the bed shaking. Bella didn't find it funny: she had been exhausted lately, thanks to Edward who kept apologizing night and day, sometimes during lunch as well.

"It's your birthday, so you can't sleep in," Edward murmured in her ear, kissing the shell of her ear.

"That doesn't make any sense," Bella rolled onto her back and was assaulted by Edward's lips.

"Oh yes it does," Edward smiled, "Alice and Rose are using Esme as a babysitter today so the three of you can have a nice day shopping and getting pampered because tonight, we are all going out to celebrate you. Esme has of course already insisted that we will come over tomorrow for dinner so we can celebrate you properly, as adults."

"And Sunday?"

"I thought maybe Sunday would be the perfect day to give you your gift, or gifts."

"You're planning on locking us in this room, aren't you, so you can ravish me whenever you want to."

"Of course I am, but your pleasure will come first, as always."

"Guess I can't complain then," Bella smiled, stretching.

"No, you can't," Edward kissed the tip of her nose and got off the bed, "You should get out of bed though: Alice want to hand Shawn over to Esme before she changes her mind."

Groaning, Bella threw her legs over the edge of the bed and like a zombie, she sluggishly walked to the bathroom.

Alice had given birth to Shawn while they, Bella and Edward, had been in France. He had been a healthy baby boy and only a month old, he was an angel.

Thirty minutes later, Bella was showered, dressed and had eaten breakfast, and they were pulling out of the drive way, Paul being the lucky man to drive three chatty woman around all day.

The first thing they did was shopping and though Alice had sworn off shopping for herself until she could fit into her favorite jeans again, it didn't stop her from finding clothes for either Bella or Rose. She even had Paul try on some shirts that weren't black and though he admitted that he looked good in a dark purple shirt with a black blazer, he didn't buy it.

Bella did, though, figuring it could be a gift.

"Oh Bella, I found the perfect dress for you to wear tonight!" Alice gushed, almost running over to where Bella was inspecting a dark green blouse she had found.

The dress Alice was waving in her face was black and sexy, yet modest. The neck was high and square, showing off the curve of her neck but nothing more. The back of the dress was a whole other story: it plunged down to her lower back, leaving her back bare and impossible for Bella to wear a bra. The dress itself was so tight that it was like a second skin.

"How do I look?" Bella asked nervously as she walked out of her dressing room. She really liked the dress and wanted it, but she was afraid that the back would be a little too much and unflattering on her body.

"Damn," Paul muttered and Alice and Rose laughed, though he didn't seem faced at all, no blush. Bella on the other had blushed deeply but got the answer she wanted: she bought the dress.

"I'm ready for a manicure and pedicure," Bella said after she had paid for her dress.

"Oh no, not yet, Bella: we have to find shoes and some jewelry for you. What are you going to do with your hair? Oh, you comb your hair over to the left and have a braid that is braided into a messy fishtail braid that goes over your left shoulder. Your makeup should be simple, maybe a pink tint to your lips," Alice talked mostly to herself as she walked to the next store, Bella and Rose following, laughing quietly.

"Maybe she can borrow James," Rose whispered as Alice started gushing over a pair of black Louise Vuitton, "I think he can whip her back into her old body in not time. Emmett will lose it if I spend more money on clothes and it's all thanks to Alice and her stupid vow to herself." Bella laughed as the entered the new store, Alice already running between the aisles.

"Are Edward and you planning on children yet?" Rose asked as Bella looked at the black heels Alice had been gushing over.

"Yes, no, uhm, I've stopped taking my pill, so we just have to wait and see what will happen," Bella shrugged.

"You don't want children?"

"Of course I want children, it's just that we've been married for five weeks now and I can't help but wondered that maybe it's still a little early to start having kids."

"I think you should talk with Edward because if I know him as good as I think, he will want children tomorrow."

"I just want to enjoy this weekend: it can wait till next week," Bella smiled as she found a pair of black heels that wasn't too high and dangerous for her or too low.

After hours of manicures, pedicures and facials, Bella walked through the front door with Paul, a few bags containing her new dress, shoes, some jewelry and the shirt she had bought for Paul.

"Thank you," she smiled at Paul, taking the bags from him before going upstairs to their bedroom. She hadn't seen Edward's car outside so when she found him in the bathroom, she shrieked, clutching her chest as she tried to calm down.

"How was your day?" he asked, his eyes cold and hard.

"Uhm, it was nice to spend some time with Alice and Rose, though I think Alice missed Shawn terribly. I didn't see your car outside."

"It's parked in the garage as we won't be using it for the rest of the weekend."

"Okay. I found a dress for tonight," Bella explained excitedly, walking back into the bedroom and to the bags she had placed on the bed. "I think it's beautiful and I want to wear it, but I want your approval of it: it's a little revealing." Something white and round landed on the bed as Bella was about to take the dress out of it's bag.

Picking it up, she noticed that it was her pill case.

"Where did you find this?" Bella asked confused: she was sure she had thrown it out since she wouldn't need it anymore.

"In your drawer. Now tell me Bella, were you planning on telling me that you've been taking your pills all along, even when I told you to stop taking them?"

"I stopped taking them the day after I signed the prenuptial," Bella explained.

"Why should I believe you when you're holding the evidence in your hands?" Edward roared and Bella backed away from his as he walked towards her, but she bumped into the bed.

Fumbling, Bella opened the case and lifted aluminum tray that contained her pills. Underneath, in an almost unreadable script, was the date for how long the pills would last.

With shaky hands, Bella handed it to Edward and he snapped it out of her hands, checking it out. Sighing, he dropped it to the floor and rubbed his hands over his face.

"I'm going to drive your crazy, aren't I, if I keep this up?" he asked.

"W-well, you're already driving me crazy, though that's a whole other story," Bella confessed with a light blush to her cheeks.

"I drive you crazy?" he asked softly, stepping closer to cup her face in his hands.

"Yes, whenever you touch me or your hands linger on my back or thighs."

"Am I driving you crazy now?" he asked, kissing her lips softly and Bella could only nod.

Carefully not to hurt her, Edward lowered her down on the bed and covered her body with his, the kiss deeper and more passionate than seconds before.

Bella moaned and grinded her hips against him, feeling his hard cock through the fabric that separated them from each other.

With a new found confident, Bella pushed Edward till he rolled away from her and before he could complain, she straddled him, kissing his yaw, neck and down to his chest.

"I want you," she breathed, her eyes hooded with lust as she undid the buttons of his shirt.

"Then take me," Edward challenged with a smirk as he pulled Bella's sweater over her head, freeing her breasts from her bra.

"I want you inside me," Bella breathed as he pinched her nipples and she suddenly found herself on her back again as Edward pulled off her jeans with ease before freeing himself. Without warning, he pushed inside her and Bella arched her back off the bed in pleasure, moaning loudly as she rolled her nipples between her fingers.

There was nothing tender with the sex but it was what they both needed and after they climaxed, Bella cradled Edward's head against her chest, running a hand over his shirt-clad back: he was still fully dressed while she was naked, apart from her bra that was pushed beneath her breasts.

"We should take shower," he murmured, pushing himself off Bella and withdrawing himself from her wet core.

"What time is it?"

"Only four but we're meeting at _Shout!_ eight so I think we need the time."

"Are you saying I'm slow?" Bella asked as she got to her feet.

"No, but your lovely hair is so long and thick that it will take time to get it dry," Edward explained as he fisted her hair and pulled her in for a kiss, her naked body flush against his fully clad one.

"It's a good thing that I'm not planning on washing it since I did it yesterday," Bella smiled, swaying her hips as she went to the bathroom.

Four hours later, Bella entered the club _Shout!_ with Edward. The music was loud and for a second, Bella wondered why the hell they were there, until Alice ad Rose came over to them, hugging Bella and wishing her happy birthday. It was then Bella realized that they were the first one to do so.

"What do you want to drink?" Edward shouted in her ear but since the music was so loud, she barely heard him.

"Champagne, please," she smiled before following Alice and Rose to where Emmett and Jasper was sitting in a large L-shaped couch.

The area was quitter then the rest and Bella could hear her own thoughts again as she sat down.

"Alice, are you drinking?" Bella asked stunned as she watched Alice sip to what looked like a Cosmopolitan.

"Don't worry," Alice giggled girlishly as she placed her drink back on the table, "Neither Jasper or I are drinking alcohol tonight, me because I have to feed Shawn in the morning, Jasper because he loves me."

"It's because he's pussy whipped Alice, afraid that if he doesn't do as you wish, he'll have to use is hand next time he's in mood for sex," Edward explained as he sat down next to Bella, handing her a flute of champagne before taking a swig of his own beer.

Jasper shot Edward look that could have killed, but Alice only laughed and leaned over to whisper something in his ear that clearly had an effect on him because suddenly, he was all smiles again.

"Are you?" Bella asked Edward as the others turned their attention to something else.

"Am I what?"

"Pussy whipped."

"No," Edward laughed, shaking his head.

"So I can withhold sex anytime it you won't care?" Bella asked, not quite believing him.

"If you withhold sex, Bella, I'm not the first one to burst but you. I don't need sex but you: you are insatiable, at least that's what I've experienced."

"Let me remind you then, Edward, that I went seven years without sex so going a few weeks without it will be nothing," Bella smirked but it soon vanished as Emmett's loud and booming voice echoed between the walls.

"You haven't had sex in seven years?" everyone turned to look at Bella and she felt mortified, ready to sink into any hole available if she could.

"Em, remember when we talked about being subtle?" Rose asked, rolling her eyes but Emmett didn't seem to hear her, his eyes on Bella.

"Seriously Bella, you haven't had sex in seven years?" Emmett asked as if it was the most disturbing thing he had ever heard.

"Emmett," Edward groaned, his head falling back as Bell hid her face in his shoulder, "It's none of your business so just butt out, okay?"

"Hey, you two were the ones who talked about it, I'm just lucky enough to have good hearing," Emmett said, holding his hands up in surrender but something in his eyes told Bella that he wasn't going to let it go any time soon.

"Why don't we dance?" Alice asked excitedly and jumped to her feet. Bella was glad for the change of topic, until she refused to join them on the dance floor, claiming to be golden star klutz.

"You can't be that bad," Rose whined as she tried to pull Bella too her feet, but Bella clung to the couch, using all of her strength to fight Rose off.

"I'll kill someone for sure," Bella explained and as a sign from above, she managed to kick her own glass of champagne, the glass shattering as it hit the concrete floor. "See!"

"She's all yours, Edward," Rose sighed, defeated.

Inside, Bella did a victory dance and settled back in the couch to watch Alice and Rose take the dance floor. It didn't take long before both Emmett and Jasper groaned loudly and joined their wives as several men started form a ring around them, enjoying the show they put on.

"Let's dance," Edward said as the song switched, a slightly slower one paying.

"I wasn't joking when I said I'm going to kill someone."

"And I'm not asking you Bella, but telling you to dance with me, your husband, as we celebrate your birthday," he pulled her too her feet in a swift movement and Bella found herself on the dance floor a lot faster than she would have liked.

Edward held his hands on her hips as he moved to the music and Bella tried to follow his lead, but she only found herself grinding against him, her lust for him growing.

"You're doing this on purpose," Bella murmured in his ear as his lips shimmered across her earlobe.

"Maybe," he murmured back and she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Can we go back to the couch now?" Bella asked hopefully as the song switched again, "My feet are killing me," she added quickly for good measure.

"I'll get us something to drink. Champagne or do you want something else?" he asked as he led her away from the dance floor.

"I think I'll take a beer," the champagne was making it hard to ignore the fact that Edward looked utterly ravishing in his black slacks, black t-shirt that stretched across his muscled chest and a black jacket.

"What kind?"

"Surprise me," Bella smiled, peeking him on the lips before making her way back to the couch and the others.

Alice seemed to be consumed in her phone as Bella sat down, and Rose and Emmett seemed to have forgotten they were in a public place as they made out like teenagers on the couch.

"What's up with her?" Bella asked Jasper, gesturing to Alice.

"She's just freaking out a little and is texting Esme to make sure that Shawn is alright: fed, changed and burped," he rolled her eyes and Bella held back a smile as she could see in his eyes that he wanted to know if his son was okay, just like the mother.

"Here," Bella turned in her seat to see Edward behind her, holding a bottle of beer through the railing, "I'm just going to say hello to someone I know," he explained and Bella just nodded before turning back to Jasper, only to see that he had joined Alice in freaking out.

"We're going home," he explained as he took Alice's jacket and purse as Alice basically ran out of the place.

"It's only ten-thirty," Bella almost whine: she had been having fun, until everyone decided to ditch her.

"I'm sorry Bella, but Alice is having a hard time staying away from Shawn for a long period of time and since she lost so many hours with him today, I don't think she would have been much fun the rest of the night. Happy birthday," he kissed her forehead and left her alone to watch Emmett and Rose hump each other.

It didn't take long though, before one of the many doormen came over to their area and told them to leave if they intended to have sex on the couch. And Bella was suddenly all alone. Her beer was warm and didn't taste so good, so she gathered her own things and made sure that no one had left anything behind before making her way over to the bar to buy a new beer.

Then she searched for Edward. She had last seen him close to the entrance and for a second, she feared he had left her behind as well but her panic vanished as she saw his unruly hair. Picking up her beer from the bar, she took a long hard swig off it, feeling slightly abandoned by her family, before she made her way through the crowds, a tight grip on the bottle and her purse.

"Edward," she called over the music as she got closer but he didn't hear her. "Edward!" she called again, pushing her way towards him.

He looked away from whoever he was talking with and motioned for Bella to come over. Bella smiled back and made sure to push a girl in the back on her way: the girl had made her spill some beer on her dress.

Suddenly, the room started spin and Bella stopped to regain some balance but as soon she started to walk again, the room started to spin again.

"Edward," she called out as she felt her legs give away underneath her and she waited to feel the impact of the concrete floor, but it never came as everything went black.

***C R S***

Edward paced the room as a slow breathing Bella had yet to get conscious again. He watched with worried eyes as Carlisle, his father, drew blood from his wife and gathered the vials before leaving him alone.

He hadn't seen Bella fall but when the commotion on the dance floor started, his eyes had automatically searched for her and when he saw her lying on the concrete floor, her bottle of beer broken next to her, his heart had skipped so many beats he was sure it had stopped for a second.

Without hesitating, he had checked her pulse and eyes before scooping her up in her arms and carrying her out to the car. He had driven like a mad man to the hospital and cradled Bella to his chest as he barked at the nurse to page Carlisle. The nurse at the front desk hadn't been pleased with him but when she saw Bella in his arms, she had Carlisle with him in matter of minutes.

They had been rushed into a room and Carlisle had done a full check up on Bella before he had started to draw blood from her.

"Son, she will be ok," the sound of Carlisle's voice drew Edward's eyes from Bella and towards the door, "They are checking her blood right now and we will know what's wrong soon."

"I don't like seeing her like this, so lifeless and weak," Edward admitted: she looked so fragile, like a porcelain doll.

"Neither do I, son," Carlisle sighed as he checked her pulse for the hundredth time and used his little flashlight to check her pupils. "I don't think it will be long before she wakes up: her pulse is stronger and her pupils are reacting to the light."

"This is not how I wanted her birthday to end," Edward sighed, sitting down next to the stretcher, rubbing his hands across his face. "Shit, I left the others at the club without telling them what happened!" Edward drew out his phone, dialing Jasper's number.

"Alice and Jasper came to pick up Shawn around eleven," Carlisle said, "Apparently, Alice couldn't stand being away from him any longer."

"Still have to call Emmett," Edward murmured.

"Edward, don't worry about them: they are grown-ups and can take care of themselves. Worry about Bella instead and make sure that you are here when she wakes up."

***C R S***

Bella groaned and tried to move her body but it felt heavy, like stone. Blinking against the harsh light that surrounded her, she tried to remember what had happened and it all came back to her in a rush: the club, Alice missing Shawn, Emmett and Rose almost having sex on the couch next to her, everyone abandoning her and then, the dizziness and the falling.

"Thank God you are awake!" Bella turned to see Edward rushing over to her, taking her hand and brushing her hair off her forehead.

"Where am I?"

"You fainted, or collapsed, at the club, we're not quite sure yet what happened, and I took you to the hospital. Carlisle is checking your blood right now and hopefully he will know what happened," his eyes were tender and cull of concern as he cupped her cheek, his thumb rubbing soothing against her skin.

"I need to pee," Bella mumbled, her voice groggy, and she tried to sit up but her body was too heavy.

"Let me help you," Edward helped her up in a sitting position ad helped her swing her legs over the edge of the stretcher. He didn't let go of her as he led her over to a small bathroom and handed her a small plastic cup. "Carlisle wants a sample of your urine test it."

Bella scrunched up her nose but did as she was told, and peed into the plastic cup, putting the lid back on.

"Why am I still wearing my dress? Shouldn't I be in a unflattering hospital gown?" Bella asked as Edward helped her back up on the stretcher.

"I was kind of in a hurry to know what's wrong with you to let anyone focus on your clothing," Edward confessed, shrugging out of his jacket when Bella shivered and wrapping it around her shoulder.

"Bella, you're awake," Carlisle smiled as he entered the room.

"Do you have the results?" Edward demanded and Bella wanted to tell him not to be rude to his own father, but she wanted to know as well: it was her body.

"Bella, we found Gamma-Hydroxybutyric acid in your blood."

"GHB," Edward said in a dead voice and Bella found herself looking confused between the two men as she tried to process what she had just been told: GHB, the party drug, was in her system.

"Shouldn't I be out cold?"

"There was such a small amount so the effect of the drug is gone, but there are still traces of it in your blood and most likely, in your urine. It will take-" his pager went off and Carlisle glanced quickly at it. "I have to take his."

As Carlisle left the room, Bella got off the stretcher, unable to sit still, but as her feet touched the ground, Edward was in front of her. He wrapped his hands around her upper arms painfully tight and stared into her eyes, his eyes blazing with fire of his fury.

"You talked about trust and honesty, yet, as soon we are out of the house, you take drugs!" Bella stared up at Edward with wide eyes and felt herself starting to tremble in fear.

Scared, she looked away but Edward wouldn't have it and he roughly grabbed a fistful of her hair and drew her face close to his. Pain soared through Bella's head and she whimpered loudly, squeezing her eyes shit in pain.

By the sound of her pain, Edward released her and when they both looked at his hand, there were blood on it. Confused, Bella touched the back of her head and winched, her fingers coated lightly with blood.

Just then, Carlisle returned, his eyes on Bella's chart.

"Dad, Bella is bleeding," Edward pushed Bella down on the stretcher and gently lifted her hair for Carlisle to see a small wound in the back of her head.

Carlisle quickly came to Bella's side and put her chart down, examining the wound, touching the tender skin of the back of her head.

"It's just a cut," he murmured and Bella winched when he touched the cut. "You don't need stitches but I'm going to use a strip to hold it together. And I'm a little worried about a concussion now." Bella watched Edward's brows furrow. He still looked angry, mad, but Bella caught a flicker of concern on his features.

"How long till we know?" he asked, looking up at his father.

"I want you to keep her awake for six hours and monitor her closely. Dilated pupils, head aces and vomiting are the crucial symptoms. I will give her some light painkillers to dull the head ace," Carlisle explained before turning back to her. "Bella, I need to know what you had to drink to night, what you ate and if you took anything."

"Uhm, I had a glass of champagne when we arrived at the club," Bella murmured, rubbing her temples. "Then Edward brought me a bottle of beer but I barely drank from it and when it became warm, I bought a new one. I didn't drink anything else, eat anything or take anything," she looked straight at Edward.

"Did you ever let your drink stand on the table without anyone being around?" Carlisle asked.

"No, but when I bought the second beer, I left it on the bar while I put my money away and scanned the crowd."

"Edward-" Carlisle started.

"Already on it," Edward snapped, holding his phone up to his ear. Bella looked confused between Carlisle and Edward, and Carlisle placed a hand over his.

"Edward is calling the club to ask if he can see the footage from the security cameras," Carlisle explained as they watched Edward end his call.

"The owner is willing to see us in thirty minutes," Edward looked tired.

"I am torn about letting you leave, Bella, but as long as Edward promise me to let you rest when you get home, I see no harm: I want to know how the GHB got into your system," Carlisle explained as Edward pulled Bella to her feet and led her to the door.

Back in the club, the music was still thundering and Bella's head started to ace immediately. She rubbed her forehead as if it would ease the pain as Edward led her through the club and to the back.

With a heavy fist, Edward knocked on a door marked 'OFFICE' and a blond man opened the door.

"You're the one who wanted to see the footage from the security camera, right?" he asked, glancing at Bella.

"Yes, I'm Edward Cullen and this is my wife, Bella."

"Wife? Isn't she a little young?" The blond man laughed and Bella's head snapped up.

"I'm twenty-six, asshole," she snapped but regretted it quickly as the pain in her head only grew, courtesy of the loud music in the club.

"Whatever, I'm Riley Biers, the owner," he held out his hand and Edward shook it, a look of disgust on his face.

"Can we see the footage? We kind of wish to get home," Edward snapped and Riley quickly led them to the end of the hall and into a room with screens covering one wall.

The security room was high tech, in Bella's mind, the many screens showing everyone in the club, those in line waiting to be allowed inside and the bar. Bella quickly recognized the spot where she had been standing when she ordered her beer.

"I want to see the footage of the bar from around eleven," Edward ordered, taking a seat in one of the two chairs in the room. Riley sat down and started to type something down and suddenly, Bella saw herself on one of the screens.

"Is this the one?" Riley asked as Edward pulled Bella down on his lap, a firm hand on her waist, his fingers digging into her hip. Bella winched but didn't voice her pain as they watched the bartender handed Bella her beer and accepted her money.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Riley asked just as a man in a hoodie appeared next to Bella by the bar as she scanned the crowd.

Bella gasped as she watched the man in the hoodie hold his hand over her beer when she wasn't watching, and something dropped from his hand.

"Well, I'll be damned," Riley muttered as Edward pushed Bella off his lap, passed him a bill and ushered her out of the club.

The car ride home was quiet and Bella leaned her head back, wishing she could sleep but whenever she thought about closing her eyes, Edward would tap her thigh, bringing her back.

Home, Bella went straight to their bedroom and started to remove her jewelries, heels and unbraided her hair. She ignored Edward as he sat down on the bed and removed his t-shirt.

"You owe me an apology," Bella murmured softly as she started to remove her dress, "A really big one for being the biggest asshole in the world tonight when I need you the most."

"I know," Edward sighed and Bella watched him rub his face with his hands, remorse clear on his features.

"I suggest you start apologizing now because just one won't be enough," Bella informed him as the dress fell to the floor, leaving her naked apart from a lace thong.

"I'm not having sex with you when you might have a concussion, Bella," Edward said sternly as he got to his feet.

"I'm not talking about sex and frankly, I don't want sex from right now: I'm a little sore from earlier today and earlier this week. Instead, you can take care of me, drawing me a bath or let me eat the most unhealthiest thing I can think off."

"You want a bacon cheeseburger with fries, don't you?" Edward smiled softly and Bella nodded.

"But first, I would like a bath."

"Coming right up," Edward brushed past her and into the bathroom, and Bella watched him as he tested the water, adding vanilla scented bubble bath to the water.

He held out his hand for her to take and in her naked glory, she stepped closer to him, letting him kiss her forehead before she climbed into the water. Bella sighed as the warm water consumed and she looked at Edward longingly as left her alone.

"There's always room for one more!" Bella called after him and when he didn't appear in the doorway and called back a comment, Bella's heart sank into the water with her.

"How can I say 'no' to that?" Bella's head snapped to the door as Edward walked through it, pulling his boxers down before climbing in behind Bella, wrapping his arms around her as they settled into the water.

For a long time, they sat in the water in silence, the only sound coming from the water as she splashed across the edge when Bella moved to rest her cheek against Edward's chest, one hand in his hair.

"I screwed up again, big time, I know," Edward sighed as he brought Bella closer to him.

"You accused me of lying and taking drugs," Bella murmured against his chest as the ordeal of the night finally caught up with her and she felt the hot tears prickle her eyes.

"I did," he whispered, hugging her tightly, "You have no idea how sorry I am Bella. When I saw you on that floor, unconscious, the only thing I could think of was you being ok, safe and sound in our bed, not hurt and in the hospital: I've never felt so lost. And then Carlisle said there was GHB in your system…" Edward's sentence lingered, no need for him to finish for Bella knew how he had felt: betrayed and worried at the same time, the mix of emotions overpowering him and making him angry.

"We have to work on the trust."

"We do," Edward agreed, "But from now on, everything will become better, I promise you: I will do anything in my power to make it so."


End file.
